Bonding Blood
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: By fate, Shiro and Ichigo meet. But when Shiro, a vampire, takes Ichigo and turns him and claims him as his own, he sets in motion a war between humans, vampires, and werewolves. The question is: what side is Ichigo and Shiro on?
1. Chapter 1

Authoress drabble~!

Ok...remember what I said about Rosemoon having no plot? Well...there's a new doujinshi called Under the Rose that is the sequel, and man is it ever hot! Well, at any rate, here'e another vamp fic from me! Maybe I should change my fanfic author name...XD What y'all think? I'll consider if y'all say yes. WeOk...this one's gonna be darker than my others, but I figured y'all will enjoy it. You guys are all sadistic...like me! So on with this! Oh, and it will be from Ichigo and Shiro's pov mostly k? So here we go! This opening is dedicated to Under the Rose and its owner!

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I wandered through the small village, trying to keep myself unnoticed. Kinda hard, considering i'm albino and all, even moreso when my eyes were the color of gold. I mostly hid myself with a rather thin, old cloak. I could easily blend in to some of the beggars, but even that was never safe. You always had to be careful. Humans have this...awkward tendency to sense something's not right. Not always, but still.

As I finally sat down, a huge burly man walked my way. _Oh shit..._

"Well well. A newcomer? He asked in a rather annoying tone. Tsk, I could easily bring this guy down. But I hadn't fed in awhile, so I had to do my best to avoid a struggle.

"What's it to you? I'm just passing through this place..." I said, trying to sound a little more tired than I was...wait, I really was tired, now that I think on it. Guess that's what happens when you don't feed, and travel for three days and nights. I glanced at him briefly. The man smelled of alchohol and smoke. Disgusting...

"Heh, then maybe I can show you around?"

"No thanks. As I said, passing thro-" The next thing I know, a knife was at my neck. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever money you have on you, I suggest you give it to me now." He growled in my ear. I had no intention of giving him anything, simply because I didn't have anything on me. Not that I needed it for nourishment. I just chuckled and the man's face grew angry. "You find this to be a joke?"

"I find _you_ to be a joke." he replied. I felt my nails elongate into sharp claws, waiting patiently to strike. The man sneered and was about to drag the knife across my pale throat I lunged, but my aim was rather shitty, so I only grazed his cheek. He furiously threw the knife at me as I ran and I felt it pierce my shoulder. Holding back a hiss of pain, I managed to run swiftly through the dark streets. Finally, when I ran out of breath, I collapsed against an old brick building. I grabbed the knife and yanked it out, biting my bottom lip to prevent myself from yelling. _Damnit...not my day..._ I watched as my blood flowed down my shoulder, tainting the only pair of clothes I owned. That's when I felt a presence next to me, kneeling over me with concern.

"Hey, you alright?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

"Alright, well, we'll see ya later than Ichigo!" I waved to my friends Rukia and Renji as they walked off and headed for home. Today had felt rather long for me. I study a lot so that I could get my place at the Acadamy. It's a very difficult place to get into, and you need to be one of the best in your school to get in. They say that the Acadamy can teach you a lot of things...and I wanted in so badly. My family...we're not the richest people around. The school I'm in now cost so much, my sisters couldn't go to school and I had to teach them myself. They didn't mind, but I felt that they needed a good education...one that only a teacher could give.

As I walked down the streets, I couldn't help but sigh. Fall was almost over, the trees now bare. I didn't mind winter however. I liked the cold for some reason...it soothed me. My mother died during the summer a few years ago...maybe that's why. I don't know. Suddenly, as I was walking past an alley, I heard a man shout and I ran to see what happened. A huge man came out of the alley cursing his head off and holding his cheek. I ignored him and headed into the alley. As I looked around, I heard something fall over and I briskly turned to my left. Finally, I came across a hudled figure, clutching a knife in his hands. He let it fall to the ground and held his shoulder. I could tell he was in pain. My friends often tell me that my nice nature and protective side would spell the death of me. "Hey you alright?" I asked. The man barely turned his head but I could feel his eyes on me and it made me shiver in fear.

* * *

><p>Shiro's POV<p>

I looked up to see a young teenager standing next to me. _Another human eh?_ I inhaled and I could feel my mouth water. Once again I lengthened my nails and I lunged just as he touched my injured arm. Guess I'll feast on your- My thoughts halted as I gazed at the human. He had bright orange hair and soft, brown eyes that were wide with shock. I do not know what halted me, but instead I smacked him with my palm, quickly hiding my claws. "That hurts!" I hissed, doing my best to hide myself.

"Ouch..." He moaned as he hit the wall. "Jeeze, sorry for trying to help you." He grumbled. I curled in tighter as he approached, doing my best not to be seen. It wasn't that I was afraid that he would fear my presence or my looks. I was trying not to attract attention to myself. "So are you hurt?"

"What's it to you?" I growled. I was weak now, his blood was overwhealming me.

"Here, lemme see." He walked to my other side and attempted to move my sleeve up, I yanked it away. "Tsk, ok then..." Instead he wrapped it around my sleeve and tightened it, making me wince. He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. "You have a place to stay?" He asked. "It's getting dark and...well there's an open room at my house and you need rest." I huffed and glanced at him again. He had a scowl on his face, but his look was a kind one. Pft, the last thing I needed was human pity.

"I'll be perfectly fine." I replied. I stood up, albeit shakily, and straightened myself up. "Thank you." I bowed my head slightly but before I could walk away, he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. It felt as if it burned me.

"Well, if you ever need help, my name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. I stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"Ogichi...Ogichi Shirosaki. But you may call me Shiro." I answered. I turned briskly and walked away.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I watched the stranger go, his steps now steady. I felt a bit of a chill when he had said his name to me, and when I had touched him. _Ogichi...Shirosaki..._ "Hey!" I ran after where he had turned, but when I got there, he was gone. _Where could he have...?_

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

_Ichigo Kurosaki huh?_ I thought as I remained in my perch in a tall tree. He looked around puzzled before sighing.

"Will I see you again sometime?" He wondered aloud to himself. As he walked away, I gave him my silent reply.

_Oh yes...we will I'm sure...Ichigo..._ I answered. I grinned, feeling my talons and fangs grow in size. _Oh I do believe we will..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Well? Yes? No? I'm hoping y'all will enjoy this a bunch! And please look at that doujinshi! It is so beautiful! *fangirl gushing* I'm not gonna copy or nuthin, but it is lovely. The art and characters...not to mention smut. XD So please review and go search!


	2. Chapter 2

Response to reviews~!

I'll reply to what mist shadow said; it will go along the lines of Under the Rose, but only just. The plot itself is mine. XD There will be a similarity here and there, but what's going on and why these things happen are my ideas. XD So...I'm also glad to learn that you think my first person here is better. Like I said, it'll be that way most of the time, k? Well here's chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

When I made it home, my Dad once again greeted me withn an attack, one I quickly dodged. "My son! Where have you b-"

"Dad! This is _never_ funny!" I shouted, slaming his face into the ground. "I'm not six!"

"Aww, how could you be so cruel to your very onw father!" He wailed. How in the world is he my father to begin with?

"Whatever. If you're _really_ concerned with my whereabouts, I was helping someone out." I grumbled.

"That's my son! Who was it?"

"Some...newcomer. I didn't see his face or anything. He was under a cloak." I said slowly. for some reason, telling my dad who this was felt...unsafe. Ok, maybe I'm paranoid, but it seriously looked like the guy was on the run from something, and I just helped the guy! But like I said, my attitude's gonna kill me one of these days.

"Did you catch a name?" My father asked. I was about to say the starnger's name when something stopped me.

"...No, Im afraid not..." I replied quietly. I don't honestly know why I didn't say it...but for some reason, I felt like I shouldn't. The man's voice had penetarted my thoughts, and I didn't want it to leave...so I guees I figured that saying his name would make him disappear. I didn't want that...

"Son?"

"I'm exhausted...I'm off to bed." I shrugged past my dad. rubbing my sister's hair as I went. I quickly got out of my black collar outfit and cralwed under my covers. I had never felt so drained before...myabe it was because of the studying...or was it because of him? _Ogichi Shirosaki..._

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

After he had left, I leapt out of the tree and began searching for something to eat. My arm was slightly numb at the moment, so it was more like dead weight. _Bastard must've struck a nerve or something..._ I closed my eyes and allowed my body to move of its own accord, searchiong for the thing I now craved. When I came to a stop, I opened my eyes to see a hobo curled up in a small corner. Unaware of my presence, I crept up quietly and moved just a bit of her greasy hair to the side, revealing a sickly colored neck. _May as well end it for this woman anyways..._

The moment I bit down she jolted awake, attempting to scream. I covered her mouth with my other hand as he thin, weak blood filled my empty stomach. It wouldn't last, but it would heal my arm and give me some more energy for my...other plan. She didn't last long, and before I knew it, I was done and she was gone. I released her neck and closed her glassy eyes. Shame really...

"Well well, thought I sensed you." I looked over my shoulder to see a blonde vampire looking at me with interested eyes. "You ain't that hard to miss."

"Who are you?"

"Shinji Hirako. And, just so ya know, that was...my prey." He said, sounding agitated.

"Funny, I didn't see _your_ name anywhere on her." I growled my reply. I stood up and removed the hood of my cloak, my did it feel good to finally take it off. The moon was high above me and this other vampire.

"Well you gonna tell me _your_ name now?"

"Ogichi Shirosaki. Shiro to you however." I turned to face him and he smiled.

"Well well well! Don't you look interesting. Now that I think on it, you have 'vampire' written all over you!" He laughed. "It even shows in those rather...haunting eyes of yours."

"All the better to see into your soul with, my dear." I grumbled, making him laugh even more. What's with this crack head? !

"Tsk, you have an interesting sense of humor. We don't _have_ souls."

"Not all of us do, but I know some who do." Like myself...if you can still feel human emotions, then you obviously have a soul, damned as it may be. "Leave me alone."

"Naw, ya strike my curiosity! I can tell something's bothering you~!" He said, waving a finger in the air. I could feel my arm again and hissed a little as the wound closed.

"Tsk, what's it to you?" I hissed. As I walked away, the man reached out for me, but I pulled my hidden sword out and pointed it at his neck. "You'll be wise to leave me alone now."

"Jeeze! Back off already I ain't gonna hurt ya here!" Shinji said hastily. "Just curious. It ain't every day I run into another of my bretheren."

"Whatever." As I walked away again, I could feel his eyes watching me with interest. Let him watch...I don't give a shit. My mind was now on an orange haired human...and how delisious his blood had smelled. And that firey sensation that racked my body when he touched me. Ichigo Kurosaki huh? Hmm... I closed my eyes and trie dto remember his scent. It had been rich...spicy as well. When I finally managed to oick it up I ran as fast as my inhuman speed would let me, my cloak fluttering behind me. Jumping up into the tree outside a window, I peered into the dark room and smiled.

He was there, curled up under the bed sheets, his orange hair barely visable to a normal human's eyes, but for mine, it stood out like a fire in the shadows. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a lithe, yet well toned chest. Oh how I wanted to use my powers to get him to unlock his window and let me inside. But something was preventing me at the moment. I caught the scent of three others in the house and sighed. _That's it...too many witnesses possible..._A vampire like myself knows when and when not to strike. I decided then and there that I would take my time with him...maybe watch him from a distance. And also make sure that this 'Shinji Hirako' doesn't lay a finger on him.

I have already decided to claim him as my own. It's all a matter of when...

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

It was early morning when I normally went on a walk. Especially in fall. It's more quiet and peaceful since no one wants to be out in the cold early in the morning. As I walked outside, I let out a sigh, my breath making little white clouds in the cold air. My thoughts were straying between my studies and the stranger from yesterday. Why, I had no clue. Odd that I can't stop thinking about him...and his voice...and his touch...I shook my head back and forth and sighed. _Must be something wrong with me today..._

"Hmm...funny seeing ya again." I turned to see the same figure from before, huddled under a dead tree. "Isn't it a little cool for ya to be out here so early?"

"Shiro?" I walked over and he pulled his cloak closer for warmth.

"Yup. Just about to head out of town."

"You...you don't need to. It's cold and the sun hasn't even risen yet." I told him. He didn't seem to be too bothered by the cold, like me, but I still wanted to help him. Call it part of my work for the church. I was a priest in training, you see. No, it doesn't give money, but it was under my dad's request. Its something else to help me get to the Acadamey. 'Kindness towards all' As the preist tells us.

"Tsk, I don't need pity. I thanked you for the other day, but I no longer need help." I watched him stand up and walk away, and once again I reached for him.

"Can I at least see the face of the person I helped?"

"What for?"

"So that I can pray for him properly. God may not know who I mean if-"

"Ha! You believe in God?" He laughed. Laughed! Is he atheist or something? ! "Go'ds never done much for me."

"He lead me to you." I tried to tell him.

"Oh really? Tsk, well thanks for the first helpful thing in ages." He scoffed, making a gagging noise in the back of his throat. I couldn't believe this! "God's never done a damned thing for me, and if he exsits, he hasn't started yet. Might as well not accept him if he refuses me."

"If you let him i-"

"Let him in? Ha! The damned man has never once listened to me as a child. Not once! I refuse to believe in Him. He is nothing but imagination conjoured up by man!" And with that, I watched Shiro walk away. How dare he! After the kind thing I did for him, he believes God doesn't exsist? Of course he does! God must have led me to him somehow...the question is why? I turned and headed towards the church. I had a question to ask my preist.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

God? Pah! There is no such thing. If there was, would I exsist? Would a vampire live and roam the world the way we do? It's not like it's by choice...but still. I can't believe I told him that though...as a child. Tsk, what could I remember from my useless human past? It means nothing to me now, as it has always been. Althought...it was a bit of a surprise to run into the orange headed human again. But to listen to him say things about God...it made me want to gag.

Contrary to popular belief, a vampire won't burst into flames or burn their throats when saying the Lord's names and prayers. Wanna know _why_? He...doesn't...EXSIST! If he did, I would've been ashes ages ago. So the berry should shut the fuck up about it. And yet...yet...It was then an idea struck my mind. I knew a way...a way to show him that God is fake...there was no better way...Yeah, this would be f-

"Well, that was entertaning!" Oh good lord not him again!

"Beat it Shinji..." I growled.

"Why~? That was sooo funny! He's a rather...interesting one eh?" The blonde vampire chuckled. I took of my hood and stared at him, my eyes must've been glowing. They get this kind of...pulsing feeling when they do that. Normally has to do with my powers, but it happens when i'm annoyed...or pissed off. Guess it depends. I made to go for my sword again but he just raised his hands. "Ok, ok! I'll keep my distance today."

"What do you want?"

"To see what had you so riled up. You have a tendency to set off an evil aura when you brood...or are you planning something?" Ok, for starters, this fucker was freaking me out. I barely knew him but he was acting like we'd been buddies for centuries. Second, he had no right to even think about what I was doing, or planning. But just to make sure he left my prey alone...

"I'm gonna eat that kid alive, one way or another, and I swear if ya touch him-"

"Dude, this kid has ' your prey' written all over him, I can tell. So I ain't gonna touch him." Shinji shrugged.

_Good..._"Then we're at an understanding? Once I have him, I'll leave."

"Mind if I join? It gets dull around here..." He mumbled.

"Maybe, if ya quit pestering me." I offered. I normaly don't travel with...others, but I may find a use for this guy.

"Sweet! Well, I'll leave you and your brooding thoughts alone for now. Farewell Shirosaki."

"It's Shiro!" I hissed but he just left. Ugh, he's a nuisance. Maybe inviting him along was a bad idea...Yup, definatly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Yeah, this is more from Shiro's pov simply because I feel that, whenever Ichigo's involved, he gets more credit. Shiro needs some too~! T-T So i'm givin it to him!


	3. Chapter 3

Response to reviews~!

Well I like what mist shadow pointed out...yes, oh yes he will...but not yet! I have another chapter or two before things get fun. XD So you'll need to bear with me...it wouldn't be me if there wasn't some crazy ass plot! Oh, and I already have an idea for a new fic, but I dunno if I should start it yet...what you all think? Ok i'm yammering.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

When I made it to the church, my preacher looked at me with concern. His name is Jushiro Ukitake, a kind man with long white hair and frail health. But he never let's that stop him. He used to tell me God gave him the illness to prove that _anyone_ can serve God. But now... "Father, I'm afraid I must have sinned..."

"Oh really? Tell me what has happened, Son?" He calls all of us that, but for some reason it feels odd to me.

"I...I've aided a sinner. He's so blasphemos that it's hard to convince him about our Father." I explained, concerned that maybe I have sinned. It would ruin my family!

"Ah, that's not a sin, Child." Yet another thing he calls us; almost never by our names. "You aided a person in need, regard;ess of their belief or color, correct?" Color...heh, I don't even know what he looks like...

"Yes Father Ukitake."

"Then it is no sin. Relax yourself." It did feel good to get that off my chest. "you're early today anyways. Was it troubling you this much?"

"It...I was out for my morning walk and I ran into this man again. He...he told me things about God, about how he doesn't exsist. He said that god betrayed him somehow as a child...that's why he doesn't believe." I watched Father Ukitake's face twist into confusion.

"Hmm...perhaps he sinned as a child and never admitted it to God." I almost, repeat almost, wanted tp smack something. Why? Shiro didn't sound like he had been lying! So...

"Maybe he lied to confuse me?" I suggested.

"Perhaps. Forget it now. Let's go and pray for this..."

"I don't know his name..." I whispered, instantly feeling guilty. I lied...in church! Now I'll pray to clear my sin. But for some reason... I didn't _want_ anyone to know his name. Only me...why is that? Am I that seriously screwed up in the head? _What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

Tsk, this stupid village. Out of all the people here, only one of them interests me; Ichigo Kurosaki. i'm not entirely sure why, must be the scent of his blood. Or his hair...his skin...his eyes...fuck it's _all_ of him! I'm obssesed with a _fucking human_! Oh, I know by the time I'm ready to leave he'll belong to me, body and spirit. I must have him...is this what they call passion? I'm sure in reality its obssesion and stalking, but what the hell. "Man do you think too much?" Once again...can't this guy get the fucking hint?

"Do you enjoy pissing me off so much?" I replied sarcastically. He laughed and I found it...grating, annoying. _Oh how I wish to bash your skull against something brick solid..._

"Humph, you're obssesed with this kid!" No argument there. "So I just find this...interesting."

"Oh? How so?" I asked, sarcastic of course. I really couldn't give two shits. "What could be so possibly interesting about hunting?"

"That you're doing more than that...much more..." Shinji's smile had me shivering a bit. Damn this vamp was creepy! Was he a fucking mind reader as well? And why is he acting this way now, smiling all smug like? !

"Oh you think that?" I smiled, flashing my fangs at him. Yup, I could be a creepy bastard too when I wanted to be.

"I've seen in before. How long into this life are you, Shirosaki?" He asked me. Time never meant much to me, but I know full well how long I've been this way, human life and memories damned to the pits of Hell.

"Over 300 years." I snapped.

"Hmm, got about 150 more on ya. Age doesn't matter to us-"

"And neither do our previous memories. I've long forgotten most of them." Which was true; all of it was filmy and old, and ask if I gave a shit. This life fits me beautifully...as it will fit Ichigo. There he is again...in my mind, stupid human! At any rate, my human life was gone, nothing but faded photos that have lost faces and names, and I don't care.

"Not all of us choose that path. Some of us still remember."

"Why remember what didn't fit me? For all I've known, this life style fits just fine." I retort, walking away from him.

"Then why won't you show your face to this human?" He asked me. I turned slowly around and grinned.

"Why, that would ruin the surprise when I take him, cold and hard..." Was my reply. He shivered at that and I'm glad I spooked him. Good, maybe he'll lay o-

"What makes you think this kid will even accept you? Unless you..." His eyes widened and my smile grew. Oh this was fun. "You're going to bind him?"

"Why not?"

"That's against vampire law! That's forbbiden now. To control one like that...a human-"

"He won't _be_ human, that's why I'm liking the idea." I replied and shrugged. "Feel free to stop me unless you're against the law as well." His fidgiting told me I was, surprisingly, dead on. "My my my. What law did you break?"

"None of your buisness."

"Then stay out of mine." I walked away from him, now a little happier that I invited him along when I'm done; two lawbreakers fight better than one.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

After chatting with Father Ukitake I was, to say the least, feeling a little better. But...only a little. I still have no idea what compelled me to lie to my Father and teacher! I'm not too torn up about it either, which bothers me even more. Maybe it's the fact that I don't _want_ to be a preist that makes me feel that way. You see, I never _asked_ for it. But by being a preist...it gives me a better chance at the Acadamy. I really want in...and I'll do just about anything to get in! "Hey Ichigo!" I turned around to see Orihime running up to me. She has long, reddish hair, though not as red as Renji's, and big grey eyes...not to mention breasts the size of watermelons.

"Hey Orihime, what's up?" I asked as she came running.

"We were gonna stop by the graveyard today and...we were wondering if you'd want to come along?" She asked me. She knows that I only go once a year...but maybe it'd help my troubled mind. You see, whenever I look at Orihime I feel...nothing, and that feels odd to me. I mean, she's a good looking, and very nice girl, although her taste for food is strange. Everyone says she has a crush on me yet...nothing from here. Nothing going on. I didn't understand. Maybe just not interested in her?

"Umm...yeah. I'll go. What time?"

"After school. We'll meet you at the gate ok?" She smiled and waved and left. Never one to chat much, at least, not always. She can run off her mouth when it's least convienient. Trust me. As I walked, I couldn't shake this...awkward feeling. It's an odd feeling that was started at my back, and when I turned, gone. It felt like...like I was being watched.

* * *

><p>After another long day of school a part of me didn't want to go the graveyard, but I kept telling myself I was just tired, brain stress. Tsk, ridiculous, but whatever right? When I saw the gate to the graveyard, my instincs suddenly told me to go after all. Who gave a shit if you were tired?<em> I'd better not be going insane...<em>

"Coming Ichigo?" Renji called, waving his hand from the top of the first set of stairs.

"Y-yeah! Wait the hell up!" I called, rushing after them.

"Oooo~! Preists don't curse that way!" rukia teased, sticking her tongue out and running up the steps.

"Hell's in the damned Bible, thank you very much!" I yelled after them. They were just laughing and pointing, as if it didn't matter. Maybe that's why I love my friends so much; they don't care what I say or do, just so long as I don't get hurt. Bless them... As I walked up the steps, that same, instinct crawled up my spine this time and I swear that. for a moment, eyes were watching me. I turned but no one was there. I must be going crazy... When we reached the tomb stones, I instantly saw my mom's and walked to it. My friends had their own relatives to visit, and I had mom.

My mom...she died when I was five. Sweet woman, and a good mother. I wish I knew here, remembered her better, but I didn't. I loved my mom...but not remembering much ate at me sometimes. I sighed and began my usual talk. "Hey mom...life's been the same for awhile now. But...earlier I met this person...his name's Ogichi Shirosaki. I helped him, although he didn't seem to grateful. He doesn't believe in God either...but I can't get him off my mind...why?" I placed my head against the tombstone and let out another sigh. "Why is he on my mind mom?"

I don't know what made me, but I looked towards the woods and I saw him. I wasn't sure who, but I know it was the person following me. He was too far away, but he had been gazing at me with intense eyes...as if...he was inviting me...wanting me to come along. My friends, still talking to their own relatives, didn't see this man. I got up and walked towards the woods, surprised when the man cocked his head and then walked into the woods. What choice did I have? I could've run, but I didn't. I followed.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

Again, a coincidence, but one I'm going to enjoy using. I need to speak with him...learn more about him...and the only way is to get him alone and use my powers, so he isn't aware. Always best to know as much about your prey...or mate, possibly, in these situations. I haven't had a specific hunt in a long time. It gives me a thrill to think about it, makes the blood heat up ya know?

So, when I saw him looking at me, actually seeing me for the first time, I knew that this was an oppurtunity that couldn't, shouldn't, and _wouldn't_ be missed. All I did was stare and he followed. Sadly simple. I hid up in one of the slowly baring trees as he walked in deeper, running with his breath coming out as little white clouds. I have to wait for him to get deeper, where his friends won't interupt me. I follow through the trees and when he reaches a clearing, that's my chance. I land quietly behind him and blow gently in his ear. He slumps forward and I smile. Although this would be much more powerful if he were bonded to me, it will only last a moment.

"Tonight I will come to you." I whisper in his ear. He moans and the sound almost has me hard. Note I said _almost_. "When I do, we'll talk. But for you, it'll be nothing more than a dream. Is that understood?" His rather small nod tells me my commands got through his most likely hazy mind. "Good. I release you, and this never occured." As I leap back up into a tree, I can't help but smile at the puzzled look on his face. _Oh, this was going to be fun alright..._

* * *

><p>I followed him home. There were trees in just about as many spots possible throughout this village, which helped me a great deal. Have you ever tried slowly sneaking through the front door or leaping up to get in through a window just to have it locked and fall flat on your ass? It sucks! But tonight would be...different. I had already noticed that Ichigo likes to keep his window open, despite the cold. I can feel the cold, but I don't get cold, if this makes logical sense. Guess its cause I'm a vampire. Either that or my soul froze over. Ha, what a thought. As I watched him cover himself with his blankets, I decided now would be the chance. So in I went...eager as hell.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Well I must say I enjoy doing this one. XD It's fun to do their personalities. I hope they're not too OOC? Are they?


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews~!

Getting back ta this one now~! Ok, I have a new fic up called Princes of the Forbidden! Go read it! XD You will like I promise! Well, shall we have some fun now? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Shiro

To say he was suspecting anything would mean you were either really blind or really stupid. He was sound asleep, I think a stampede could blow through and he wouldn't notice a damned thing! Which actually made my job a whole lot easier. You see, not all vampires have the abilities I do. You have to have...some kind of certain mental strength. Obviously...I have it. And another thing; having conversations with a half-asleep person makes things entertaining. "Ichigo..." He rolled over and moaned a little, so I knew he wasn't gonna wake up. Good then...

"Hmmm..."

"Tell me something about you, will ya? I'm interested..." I walked in closer and reached out to run a hand through his orange hair. It's very soft, and it leaves that familiar trail of heat flowing through my body and hanging on my skin. He smiled and leaned into it and it made me tingle...how fucking girly!

"Mmm...what ya...wanna know?" To say his breathy voice didn't get me hard would be such a horrid lie.

"Anything at all."

"Well...i've been studying...a lot..."

"Oh? For what exactly?"

"Acadamey..." Now that made me freeze. Does this kid even know what the Acadamey really is? Stupid...

"Do ya know what they study there?"

"Not...not really..." He yawned, and I'll be damned if it wasn't cute; wait...I_ am_ damned, according to their fucking church. "Just know that...education is good..."

"And very expensive."

"S'why I'm...trainign to be a...a priest. Discount..."

"Yet you do believe?"

"Course I do..." Pft. What a kid alright. But a sexy one at that.

"How old are ya Ichi?"

"'Bout...twenty two..."

"About?"

"Was never...really sure...Dad doesn't care..." Well this was also odd. A kid who had no idea how old he really was? I took a peak outside the window to see the sun rising. _Shit this..._

"Gotta go, Ichi. I'll be back later, ok?"

"M'kay..." And with that, he was fully asleep once again. This boy...was very interesting.

* * *

><p>It was about three hours later when I once again ran into Shinji, but he wasn't smirking like usual. "what, on your period?"<p>

"Do you seriously know what you're doing? Had the Council caught y-"

"Pft, they've never given two shits about me, why start now?" The Council is headed by this one asshhole of a vamp named Sosuke Aizen. No one likes him, except his fuck buddies, but he's so powerful that no one would even consider oposing him. I've never met the guy, so I wouldn't know much about him. "I ain't scared. Besides, stupid kid had some interesting things ta tell me."

"What?"

"For one, he wants to go to the Acadamy, and has no idea what they fucking teach!"

"All humans prefer to keep it that way, you know that."

"Second, he has no idea how old he really is." That one got Shinji's attention.

"Serious?"

"Yeah, he looks eighteen, but his guess is twenty two. I'm thinking seventeen to possibly ninteen." I explained.

"Could be an orpahn, poor soul." Shinji said and I could feel my own heart clench at the thought. Was Ichigo an orphan? Then we both had something similar...but I'm an orphan on a different level. "so ya got what ya wanted from the kid?"

"Yup...hey, where's the church?" I asked. I did enjoy the look Shinji gave me when I asked him.

"Thought you didn't believe."

"I'm gonna pray...that Ichigo will get it through his skull that his god won't save him from me when I get there." I grinned and the grin on Shinji's face told me he approved of my 'method'. So this would be fun after all...

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I don't know why, but I woke up still feeling tired. Well, I wasn't going to let it bother me, but it was still odd, like I had talked all night long. But then I recall this nice, cool sensation that I had felt and my mind clears right up. Weird huh? Well, I was welcomed this morning by Yuzu, one of my younger sisters, who was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Ichigo!"

"Morning..." That's all I can manage in the morning sometimes. Karin, Yuzu's twin, likes to say I'm showing my true intelligence level in the morning. Ha ha.

"You shouldn't study so late Ichigo. It's bad for your health!" Yuzu says, smacking me lightly on the head with a wooden spoon. Ever since mom died, she's been like a mother hen, and dad? Well he-

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ah, there he is. I easily duck and kick him in the back, sending him flying out the front door as Orihime walks in.

"Good morning Ichigo!" She says with her usual smile. I wave my hand and finish getting my plate and start eating breakfast. Yuzu's a good cook for a girl of nine. Karin then walks in, nodding at Orihime before repeating my process. Her black hair is still messy, and I have no doubt that Yuzu will get at her for it, but later.

"Ichigo, we need to go!" Orihime shifts slightly from where she was standing and I give her a confused look.

"Why?"

"It's half past eight..." That gets me moving. I quickly grab the toast I hadn't finished and the rest of my outfit before grabbing Orihime and rushing off, the last thing I can hear from my house is Yuzu yelling at me to get extra sleep.

* * *

><p>"You slept in? That isn't like you at all!" Orihime gives me a concerned look as everyone began leaving class for lunch. We just had a pop quiz, and I was <em>glad<em> I studied. You would be too if it was a quiz on the anatomy of your own body. Yuck.

"Sorry, I studied a little too late this time, that's all." I reply, putting my stuff away. Renji gives me a knowing look and I can't help but cringe slightly. "What Renji?"

"Are you...still worried about the other day?" He asked me. The other day, when we went to the cemetary...it was a bit of a blur now for some reason. I remember walking into the woods, but then found myself on the edge of it and my friends giving me worried stares. They said I looked all 'spaced out' and they had looked for me in the woods when they saw me walk in, but they couldn't find me until they began to head back. I couldn't even remember them calling my name. But...I can barely remember someone's voice. I don't know who...but the voice had been relaxing...hypnotic in a sense.

"Nah, I think I was lost in thought." I shrugged. I'm surprised Renji bought that. But my thoughts were on other things as well...namely Ogichi Shirosaki. The man's blatent disrespect for God really got me on edge, and the fact that after I helped him out, he was rather rude. But there was something about him...something that made me think about him in more ways than one. His voice was slightly rough, but had such a husky edge to it...Wait, what the hell am I thinking? !

"Ichigo? Ya coming?" Renji slapped my desk and made me snap out of my thoughts, thank god for him. I just nod dumbly and follow. I really need to go to the church tonight...

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

Night's fallen, and here I am, outside the church, up in yet another tree. This building's nice, got some rather elegant stained glass windows. I'm waiting patiently for the berry, for tonight, I free him from his confines of his so-called alnighty 'God'. But there's another motive now...and that's passion. It took me forever to understand the burning sensation, but I figured it out. My blood responding to his...like his body loves me, wants me..._lusts_ for me. Tsk, kid don't even know who I am.

But still...that feeling coursing through my body...I'll die if I don't say I need him...I need his body, his spirit, his blood. And I will have it...I will have him..._all of him_. Ichigo... "Well, so ya finally gonna do this?" I don't even need to turn around to know Shinji's behind me.

"Humph."

"You know...we're supposed to view them as a 'food source'. Nothing more. Those like us...we can't get attached." He sighed. I watched as Ichigo showed up, walking into the church, oblivious of both me and Shinji. I grin and turn around, staring directly into Shinji's eyes.

"Quit your blabbering already." I told him, giving him the thumbs down.

"The hell? You know, you're supposed to _listen_ to those of your own kin." He grumbled. He was gonna try to stop me, I could tell. I yanked out my sword and pointed it at his throat. He froze, but very briefly. "Tsk, fine fine! Forget I even bothered to help ya out." With that, he vanished. I put my sword away and leapt down from the tree. The scarfs on my clothesd flapped around in the now increasing wind, and I could smell his blood. I allowed myself to smile, feeling my fangs grow and my nails turn to claws.

"I will have you now, Ichigo Kurosaki." And in I went, intent on my prey...and soon to be mate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

So y'all know what's coming~! But you'll have to wait a while. I have other stories to work on as well after all~!


	5. Chapter 5

Response to reviews~!

Ok, this is something ambitious on my part. I'm gonna do the same scene...but from both POV's! That's right, the same smut, twice! Aren't you happy? I feel it's important for you to understand what's going on from both of their perspectives. I may do it again if this works, no, not smut, but same scene deal. So tell me if I do a good job, ok? Alright~! So remember, when we switch POV, it will start over, but form the other's point, so you can fully understand what's happening. So now...smut anyone? XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ichigo

I had headed to the church after my thoughts began to stray from 'normal' to 'too damned odd'. I couldn't seriusly stop thinking about Shiro...and it was driving me crazy. His voice had been haunting my mind...and making me feel edgy. I dunno...it felt like he was watching me...was he? I'm not sure...perhaps. This village is small, so it could be possible, yet... I just shook my head and began whispering to myself the Lord's Prayer. "Our Father, in Heav-" I was suddenly attacked from behind, my body being twisted around forcefully and pinned helplessly to the floor. I hated being helpless! The small neckalce my mother had given me, a small, silver corss, tore from my neck as pale hands wrapped around the chain and tossed it aside. No... I stared up to see some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; gold, surrounded by an ebony sea. _Wait...what the hell? !_

_Hallowed be your name... _He smiled down at me slightly, not full showing his teeth and I continued chanting the Lored's Prayer, hoping God could hear me...please let him hear me! _Your kingdom come your will be done..._

"What did you say?" That voice...no way. Is it...is it him? "God?" He chuckled and it had shivers traveling up my spine. He smiled as he pinned one of my hands to the ground, the other kept firmly, yet gently, on my head, keeping me from getting up or struggling. Defenseless...

"What...are you? !" I managed to say through the hand covering half of my mouth. He laughed and I could feel anger boil up in me. "Ogichi...Shirosaki..." He then locked his eyes with mine and for a breif moment, eveything faded, save for those eyes and the cool feeling spreading through me from his touch.

"Me? 'What am I?' you ask?" He whispered and smiled, and then I saw them; fangs of pure white, shining in the moonlight that filtered through the stained glass windows of the church. "You know, don't you?" He made it sound like an innocent question, as if I'd always known. It did explain the attack he attempted to make when I'd first found him. He was going to _kill me_ then.

_But...but now?_ "Gh- What...?" He twisted me the rest of the way so both of my eyes could make contact with his. Gripping my wrist still, he lifted my hand to his cheek and grinned.

"You've...already realized it." He murmered, grabbing my hand and allowing my hand to slid from his cheek to his mouth, where my fingertips just barely brushed against his fangs. I could feel myself shiver as I just barely grazed them, but they felt sharp to the touch. He then put my arm back down and pulled at the collar of my robes, exposing my neck and some of my chest. "Shh...relax."

"Wh wha...!" He only sighed as I attempted to relax. "You're not gonna hurt me?" My voice sounded fearful, simply because I was afraid. Wouldn't you be? He smiled softly and leaned in closer to my neck.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt you, Ichigo..." He whispered my name like I was something dear to him. That was when I felt something sharp dig into the flesh of my neck.

"Argh!" I couldn't prevent myself from crying out. It had been painful, when his fangs had bitten down, and they seemed to be going in deeper. It felt like my blood was being drained out of me as I felt him suck on my neck. He was drinking my blood! After a few seconds though, a new feeling began crawling through my body; pleasure. I couldn't understand it, but it felt amazing. The sucking sensation was amazing, the feeling so intimate and strong... "St..ah...ahhhh..." I had tried to tell him to stop, but the word turned into a moan. He then bit down harder and I flinshed slightly. "Ahh!" It was painful again, this time a burning sensation seemed to flow into my blood, making me feel hot and dizzy. "Ngh...gwah!" He was still sucking out my blood like a leech, but it still felt amazing. It was like a perfect mix of pain and pleasure. "Ah!" I reached for one of the scarfs tied to his outfit and shoved it against my mouth to prevent any further moans to come from my mouth. _This is wrong..._ But the noise didn't cease. This time they were from _him_.

"Mmm..." He was obviously enjoying the taste of my blood. A tiny part of my mind wondered what it tasted like to him...

"Ngh...pl...ohhh..." What the hell is wrong with me? ! I felt my entire face get hot, along with the rest of my body. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling...but something about it was wrong. "Nn...gah..."

"Yum." I felt himself release my neck, his fangs coming out with an odd sound. He licked the rest of the blood from my neck and picked at one of his fangs. "So, did it feel good?" He asked, leaning in really close to my heated face. Everything was hot...I couldn't prevent myself from panting. I wanted to deny it...deny _him_...but I barely had the strength. Something flashed in his eyes...it looked like confusion and uncertainty.

"Nn-" Before I could even try to speak, he pressed his lips against my own. This was wrong on so many levels, yet, for some reason, right on so many as well. I was surprised to find myself kissing back, if meekly. When he broke away, I could no longer speak. "Ohh..." He stared directly into my eyes, and I found myself slipping into them, but not before I said something that doomed me even more. "You...you will fall for this...disgrace in a house of God..."

"Oh I will?" He kissed me again and began to pull my robes down, my body too numb to stop him. It pooled out underneath me, leaving me naked for God to see.

_Oh no...please!_

"Then I'll do it now, as a Fallen." He smiled and went low, taking my member into his mouth.

"Stop..." I tried to beg, tried to pray that he wouldn't do this to me...don't do it to me! "St- ah!" I was engulfed by a wet heat and I could feel him sucking on me. The heat through my body spiked and I felt uncomfortable, yet the feelings from down below seemed to counteract it, trying to keep my mind off of it. I felt myself shiver and I knew what was happening. "AHH!" I cried and came into his mouth, and to my surprise, he drank it all up. He then rose and took his fingers, placing them gently against my lips. I acted on sexual instinct, sucking on them and wetting them, rolling my tongue around them. My mind felt hazy, both apart from the odd heat in my body and the feeling of lust. I was going to be shunned by God forever for this.

He then took them out of my mouth and shoved one of them into me, deeply. Then, almost as quickly, he pushed in two. I felt them penetarate deeply into my and it scared me. _God...please end this!_ "Tch...Don't!" I began begging now, tears begining to form in my eyes. Why? ! Why was this happening to me? ! He was grinding into me now, or was _I_ doing it to _him_? I could no longer tell. The heat was painful...this was painful! "Sto-" In went a third. "Oww! Stop!" His fingers then left me and, for a breif moment, I thought he had listened to my cries. I was so very wrong. As I panted, I could feel his tongue trailing up me as he entered with his fingers again, striking something that had me scream and my vision to go temporarily black. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" God, it had hurt! He then flipped me over. "Ngh...Huh?"

My mind had been to foggy to understand until he then entered me, but how, when he was behind me? Understanding made it even more painful. I was wrong however, the moment I felt a hand on my member, and his fingers dig deeper. "Stop!" He didn't. "Oww! Ah!" He simply continued, heedless of my painful cries. Doesn't he know how hard it suddenly is to make a sound? ! My throat feels like it's on fire, along with the rest of my body...what's happening to me? ! "Not there! Please!" He let my penis go, but not before I felt himself against me...nononononono! "Sto...stop!"

Then he entered me properly and harshly. "ARGH!" I felt his face against my neck, his cool breath washing over my heated skin like a winter breeze. It felt amazing...and now, so did everything else. Everything he was doing seemed to ease the pain and heat in my body, and I wanted him to continue. What's wrong with me? ! He had bit into my shoulder this time, but I couldn't feel his fangs. It was a simple bite, but it had pleasure and heat spreading through me again. I felt myself release all over again as he came into me, staying perfectly still, like a marble statue. I raised my hand weakly, threading it through his excellent silver hair. It was so smooth...so amazing... "Argh...please..." It was my last attempt at begging, and it didn't sound it at all. More like begging for _more_, not for him to stop. He grinned against my shoulder. I couldn't stop the thought that came into my mind, as well as his voice, which seemed to copy exactly how I had felt.

_"I'll do it as much as you like..."_ I could just vaguely recall where I had stopped thinking about the Lord's Prayer, but unsure of when I had stopped.

_And lead us not into temptation..._ I echoed it through my mind, but his voice seemed to overpower it.

_"I won't let you get away from me..."_ He whispered in my mind, like a gentle caress.

_But deliver us from the evil one..._ He licked the bite mark on my neck and it sent jolts through my entire body. I wanted him to bite again...I wanted it so much... As he covered my eyes, I felt his tongue lick my lips, and I opened them to reach out for his, our tongues connected and then I wanted more, so much more... He kept my eyes covered, but I felt him shove my face close to his body, squeezing my hair gently, as if to push me, urge me to do it...whatever 'it' was. I could smell it...a smell that held cherry blossoms and lilies...his scent. And underneath it was a spicy, thick smell...completly inviting. I don't know what possesed me, but I bit him. I could feel my teeth sink into his neck and he didn't so much as twitch. He moaned instead as I took in that spicy scent and taste. I wasn't sure why, but this taste...this feeling...melted away the pain, the burning in my throat and made me relax. I was so tired now...

_For yours is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever..._ I released him.

_"You're **mine**." _The last thing I heard before I slippied into oblivion were these next, haunting words._ "It's carved on your body."_

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I entered as quietly as I possibly could, which was perfect. Not that I believe he would have noticed. When I saw my mate, he was kneeling in front of a small altar, praying under his breath. It was the Lord's Prayer. Perfect... I rushed up and stood right behind him. He was unaware of me.

"Our Father, in Heav-" I tackled him from behind, pinning him on his side. I had one hand on his arm, the other on his head to keep it down. He tried struggling, but it only succeded in turning me on. I took a look at the necklace around his neck. It was in the way of what I desperatly wanted. I took it and yanked it off of him, tossing it aside. He didn't realize it, but he was whispering the Lord's Prayer still. "Please let him hear me!" He begged.

"What did you say?" I could see recognition in his eyes and it made me grin. "God?" I could't supress the chuckle that came from me and I was pleased to see him shiver.

"What...are you? !" I was covering half of his mouth to prevent him from screaming...it wasn't time for that yet. "Ogichi...Shirosaki..." His whisper of my entire name made me shiver with excitement. Oh, I was going to enjoy breaking him away from his self-illusion. I looked into his wide, fear-filled, beautiful brown eyes and I could see his grow wide. I could feel some of the passion...his heat, spread from my hands, but it wasn't enough. I needed more of it.

"Me? 'What am I' you ask?" I smiled widely, exposing my fangs, small for now, but they would grow soon. He had shock in those expressive orbs and I couldn't help but grin even wider. "You know, don't you?" He tried to move, but I wouldn't let him. I was being gentle though...he was important to me now. I twisted him the rest of the way, so that I had a perfect view of his face, his eyes...his _neck_. I lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek, feeling his warmth flow into my body. In a sense, I was about to take some of that away, but not all. "You've...already...realized it." I pulled away some of his robe, exposing his rather muscular chest and sun kissed neck. Oh, I could feel my fangs itching to dig in deeply. "Shh, relax."

"Wh...wha?"His body relaxed slightly and I leaned in close. I could smell his blood, sweet and musky, and I was so desperate to taste it. "You're not gonna hurt me?" He asked, his voice was full of fear. My still heart tugged at me some at the fear in his voice, but this was necessary. I leaned in closer, whispering against his pulse point.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt you, Ichigo." I wanted him to know that much, to help him relax as this happened. I then bit him and he jerked his head slightly.

"Argh!" I could tell it must've hurt him, but that would soon end. I began sucking in his blood, the taste of it my own personal 'heaven' on Earth. As if a _vampire_ could ever ascend to Heaven to begin with..."St..ah...ahhhh..." He was wanting me to stop, but I wouldn't. No turning back for either of us now. I dug my fangs in deeper, this time drinking heavier, and with each exhale, I could feel my fangs slid out slightly. "Ahh!" His cries were a mix of pleasure and pain. I could tell, and feel it as his blood thickened and swam into my mouth. He was divine. I almost thanked God for him, but then again, thanking the empty air would be odd, no? "Ngh...gwah!" Goodness, the noises he made made even harder! I could feel his skin heating up abnormally and I knew that I'd have to release him soon. "Ah!" He reached out for one of my scarfs and tugged on it, pressing it against those sweet, full lips of his, trying desperatly to stop his noises. No why would he do that?

"Mmm..." Oops, let that slip out. Heh, the blush on his face was priceless, mixed with embarrasment and with what was now begining to transpire inside his body.

"Ngh...pl...ohhh..." He was still resisting...kind of annoying, but it showed his spirit...a spirit that would never truly break. I liked that about him. "Nn...gah..." I had to stop now...as much as I wanted to taste more, I could feel him weaken slightly.

"Yum." I released his neck, my mouth making a slurping noise as I moved away. I leaned up to look at him, picking at my fangs. His entire face was covered in red, his eyes shining with lust and fear...a very decent combination. His eyes were swirling pits, and if I didn't know better, I would swear that I was falling into them. I slowly moved the hand that was covering his mouth and leaned in very close, so that our lips almost touched. "So, did it feel good?" He didn't respond much, only panted.

"Nn-" I can't explain it myself, but I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I leaned in and closed the gap between us, locking my lips with his. I was a bit surprised when he kissed back, something I could tell surprised him as well. "Ohh..." He sighed and moaned, gazing up at me his eyes, now filled with a tired hate. "You...you will fall for this...disgrace in a house of God..."

"Oh I will?" I smirked and kissed him briefly again, and began removing the rather nice looking robe from his body, leaving him naked in my view. He looked amazing...and I could feel my inner animal, ready to claim all of him as my own, as my mate. "Then I'll do it now...as a Fallen." I then reached down and took his erect member into my mouth, relishing its taste. He was as tasty as he looked after all. Hmm...

"Stop..." He was struggling with himself, as if he couldn't decide weather to struggle, or enjoy it. I do hope he chooses the latter. I then took him whole. "St-ah!" I grinned as I swirled my tongue around him, making him squirm and moan. He shivered violently and I knew it was coming. "AHH!" He came thickly into my mouth and I drank it all. It was as sweet as his blood to me. I slowly released him, licking a trail of saliva that briefly connected us before holding my fingers gently against his lips. I was happy when he slowly took them in, swirling his tongue around them. I removed them and took the first finger and shoved it inside him. Seeing as one, received no response, I swiftly added another, and he bucked.

_Ah, there we go..._

"Tch...Don't!"

_Don't?_ My my, was he delusional.

"Sto-" I shoved in a third and I watched as tears fell from his brown eyes. It made my still heart clench slightly, but I uignored it. What is with these breif twinges inside me? ! "Oww! Stop!" But I was never going to stop...not until he got it through his head...God doesn't exsist! And _I'm_ the proof, _this_ is the proof...it's all around him! I slowly retreated to look at him again. His tears were falling freely, and I felt the need to wipe them away. But no. If I stopped, I lose my mate. It _must_ continue! I trailed my tongue up his back as I thrusted my fingers in again, still trying to find that one little spot... When I struck it, he let out a loud, pain and pleasured filled cry. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I hadn't realized it, but I had been grinding into him, and I'll be damned if I didn't do something about it.

As he panted, I turned him around and positioned myself behind him. "Ngh...Huh?" I grabbed his member and used my fingers to enter him one more time. I placed my chin on his now burning shoulder, letting his scent fill my senses. I couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped from me, and he seemed to enjoy it. I then took my own penis and entered him fully, making him buck and jerk, receiving some of the most erotic nosies I've ever heard in my immortal life. I bit into his shoulder, but this time kept my fangs sheathed in my mouth. "ARGH!" I continued to pound into him until he released again. I could feel myself release deep within him, shivering as he clamped around me. I waited for him to relax slightly before removing myself from him. I then felt his warm hand thread through my hair softly and weakly. "Argh...please..." A last ditch attempt at begging, but I could tell it was for more. I grinned and whispered into his mind, which I now had complete acess to.

_"I'll do it as much as you like..."_ I could feel his confusion; he didn't truly know that it was me. I could hear him whispering the Lord's Prayer in his mind.

_'And lead us not into temptation...'_ I smirked at his meager thoughts.

_"I won't let you get away from me..."_ I responded louder, attempting to drown out his last resistence to me...and what he would soon become.

_'But deliver us from the evil one...'_ I licked the mark on his neck and could practically hear his blood changing the instant I did. I covered his eyes and I could tell he was weak...he needed it to complete, or he would die. I simply smiled, licking his lips, enjoying his taste. His tongue connected with mine almost eagerly and it made me feel rather...exicted I believe is a good word to describe it. I shoved his face close to my neck, squeezing his hair gently, urging him. He was ready. I felt him sink his new fangs into my neck, drinking up my own blood. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips, it felt amazing. He then released, me. I could feel his exhaustion. _For yours is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever..._

_"You're **mine**."_ I whispered it into his mind, making sure he heardm that he understood. I could feel him relax completly, asleep. _"It's carved on your body."_ Slowly, I lifted him into my arms, wrapping his robe around him. I lifted his lip up to see the new fangs, smaller than mine, but they would grow with his next feeding. I walked out of the church with him, thinking of only one, simple word. _Amen..._ And with that, our bond was complete; he now belonged to _me_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Oh...my...god! That has to be the best sex scene I have ever done, end of story! It took me hours to do this! I sure hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm off to other stories, but there will be more, I promise ya that! And soon, depending on how many reviews I have~! If you have friends that like this stuff, have them read it too! XD Another thing; I was making sure that it was all as acurate to the doujinshi as possible, so yes, I was staring at it quite a bit. Never will get tired of it~! (yes...i'm a bit perverted~!) Well, ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Response to reviews~!

So everyone enjoyed the smut? Good~! This will be the last chappie that follows the doujinshi, so yes, more smut. I don't think i'll do the whole same scene twice again. (btw, that was over 4,000 words peeps!) at least, not for this; I may save it for later...XD So enjoy Ichi being flustered! Also, I hear there's a raw sequel out now for this! Please, if you go find it translated, let me know and I'll squeeze it in here!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ichigo

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was. I was laying in a bed with a single blanket drapped over me, my arm resting on my waist. I slowly sat up, running my hand across my face, Nothing...I couldn't remember a damned thing. "Where...am I?" I was in an old, run down house,a ripped piece of cloth acting as half a doorway, at least, that's what it seemed to be to me. I ran my hand down my neck and that's when I felt them; the puncture wounds. Everything flashed back to me in that very instant, and I wanted to scream. Shiro...he had bitten me...and had sex with me in a church! Why? ! What did he want? ! There was dull, burning sensation in my throat and I did my best to ignore it. All I could do now was attempt to get up and leave-

"You're awake." I turned around to stare into golden eyes, but they were different. A white wolf held them instead.

Wait...a white...wolf? Then where was Shiro? I know that was his voice speaking. The wolf snorted and walked forward. "Huh?"

"Heh heh why are you so surprised?" right in front of my eyes, just as he laid a paw on the bed, it changed back into a black nailed hand. When I looked up, Shiro was sitting, there, grinning.

"You...!"

"Is that the way to address your master?" He asked me, his eyes gleaming. He was really begining to piss me off.

"Don't give me that shit!" I shouted, throwing the blankets off of me. "What the hell do you mean by 'master' ? !" He only smiled, a soft chuckle coming from his throat. I didn't even want to hear it. As fast as I could, I got up with full intention of leaving, when a hand suddenly grabbed me by my throat, long nails now extended into claws.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me. What kind of monster is he? ! "You don't get it, do you?"

"N...Let...go..." He was too close, and the burning sensation in my throat was getting stronger. He covered my mouth and his lips were placed gently against my ear.

"Didn't I say that you are mine?" He asked. I could vaguely recall him saying something like that, and I attempted to free myself from his grasp, his other hand holding my arm straight out so I couldn't use it.

Shit! I gotta-

**_"Ichigo..."_** His voice suddenly echoed in my mind. It felt like a command, but it was soft, gentle. Suddenly, my entire body went limp. Why? why did it do that? ! I was sliding in his grip as he wrapped one arm gently around me, the other holding my now limp hand.

"You can't escape!" He told me as he laid me gently back onto the bed, now hovering over me, both hands on each sidre of my head. All I could do was stare up at him. "...Can't go back home..." He whispered and leaned in closer, lifting my upper lip and grazing his fingers over my teeth. I felt it as he trailed over two that were now longer.

_Did...did that mean I..._ He smiled at me, I must've appeared shocked to him.

"Do you get it now...you and I are the same." He said to me.

"Tch...St-...op..." I tried to struggle, but I couldn't. It was hard to find my voice as he got even closer, palcing his fangs next to my neck, biting softly. It felt like a fire began seeping into my skin and I could suddenly smell him. No, not him...his _blood_. I'm sure that's what it was. He trailed a finger across the mark he had left on me and smiled. He then cupped my face and stared directly into my eyes. I found myself lost in them and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away...they were beautiful. So very beautiful...

**_"There isn't a place you can go back to..."_** His voice came, but his mouth hadn't moved. He leaned in so very close to me, our lips almost touching...but my gaze was still on his eyes. Beautiful...

"Ugh..." I tried to give him a disgusted look, but I was struggling to.

**_"There is no return..."_** He said again.

_Stop...please stop this..._ I begged in my mind.

**_"Abandon everything..."_** He told me and I truly felt like doing exactly what he said. His voice in my mind was deep, hypnotic, matching his eyes... I began to pray in my mind to God and he chuckled, tickling my neck with the movement.

**_"God won't help you."_** He slid my robe down, revealing more of my chest and breathing suddenly became difficult. **_"You are mine."_** He placed his hand on my chest and I began breathing eratically. I could smell him, his blood, and now this? What was happening to my body? !

"Urgh-" He licked the shell of my ear and it had me going red and panting. "Argh!"

**_"You are mine."_** He repeated, pinning my arm down by the wrist.

_His voice is echoing in my head..._

**_"I won't let you get away."_** My entire body began to throb painfully as I felt him touch me all over, slowly lowering my robe and exposing me once again to his eyes. **_"You can't escape."_**

"Sto-stop!" I yelled, hoping, praying that he'd stop. As his hands touched my chest, everything became hot, almost too hot, and not a single drop of it was shame. It was lust. I felt so disgusted with myself...

**_"Don't you love God?"_** He teased in my head His voice seemed to overpower all of my own thoughts, like he was drowing out the rational part of my mind.

_God please, do not let me waver. I beg you. I've always believed in you, do not abandon me._ I was begging to the Lord in my mind when his voice pierced it again.

**_"There is no God."_** He told me, and now, I suddenly found myself agreeing. If there was a God, why was he letting this happen to me? Someone who had been faithful to him and his cause? He slid away, if only briefly, and removed his pants. I wanted to scream, wanted to beg for him not to do this again. My voice wasn't helping me, only producing moans and pants. The next few minuets were such a blur as I felt him press inside me, feeling him humiliate me all over again...damn this man!

And damn myself for getting hard because of everything that was happening. I sealed my eyes shut, refusing to look up at him, refusing to let tears streak down my face. That would be showing weakness when I needed to be strong! "Uwa-ha!" He retreated from me when I cried pathetically and he didn't move for a long moment.

**_"Look at me!"_** His voice was commanding and...confused? I slowly opened my eyes and saw him.

"...Hm..." He then entered me again and this time I screamed, being strong damned. "ARGH!" I couldn't breath as he leaned in closer to me "Ah..." He smiled as he looked at me; did he enjoy staring at my shame? ! "Ahh...haa..." He continued pounding into me until he struck a spot that had me seeing white. I moved my hips, wanting him to do it again. My body was acting on it's own, but why? !

**_"The thing you are now exsists solely for me."_** He explained, as if that solved everything. what did he mean by that? The 'thing' I was now? I didn't understand as I stared into his eyes again. They held me in place and I stopped squirming. I let the tears fall finally as he smiled and continued to coo in my mind, something that I knew I would have to accept. **_"You are mine."_** I couldn't look away as he tilted his neck and I reacted, sitting up and bit deeply into his neck. He moaned as I drank his blood, easing the burn in my throat, and the throbbing of my heart and mind. As I released him, my head felt light, and eveything faded. The last thing I recalled was seeing his smiling face, but his golden eyes filled with a small pity.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I caressed his hair as I tucked him back into the small bed. He was fully dressed again and I ran a hand along his tear streaked, peaceful face. I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "Mine..." I mumbled to myself. He had passed out again after drinking my blood, but that was expected of a fledgling. It would happen again for awhile until his body finishes adjusting to the changes that were happening. I felt pity for the boy...he was far too confused to understand anything I tried to tell him. But he accepted that he was mine now.

I could feel the heat radiate from his body and letting it sync with my blod. He was the one, my mate. The Passion inside my blood hummed at the thought. _What I wanted, what I desired..._ I kissed him on the lips, feeling and relishing their warmth that spread through me, and for just the briefest moment, I believed that it restarted my cold, long silent heart. _That is exactly the passion, I've yearend for._ I allowed my mind to travel backwards to the first day we met, when his touch set me on fire and made me a heard a 'thump' that I hadn't heard in ages.

_It's hot...He left a trail of heat whever he touched..._ I touched my arm, now fully healed and couldn't stop the smile on my face from growing wider. _And although it burns..._ I reach down and touch his head again, this time I'm granted by a soft sigh and him nuzzling into it. _I cannot let go of that passion...so that each body burns away to nothing._ I could remeber his eyes that day, a lovely brown, filled with surprise and, very briefly, fear. That was part of the reason I had let go.

After that, he had become my obsession, until I decided to do the unthinkable; make him my mate, and become his Sire. _Isn't it suitable? That you deny yourself. That passion..._ It had burned into my soul, that look. His touch. _That passion... I want it._ I glanced at him and ran my fingers through the soft orange tresses. **_I want it._** And I had gotten it. He was mine now, and no one else could take him from me. Sooner or later, he would understand the meaning behind what I had told him. I leaned down again and pressed my forehead against his, gazing on his sleeping face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, the scowl he normally wore was gone. I placed my hand against his cheek gently and sighed.

**_"Ichigo..."_** I spoke into his mind and he squirmed a bit, but nothing more. "Ichigo..." Still slightly resistent, but not much. He was strong, to accept eveything so quickly. It's never wise to ignore the truth of things. "I obtained your body." I told his sleeping form. I moved the collar of his robe slowly, and looked at the mark, _my_ mark, and smiled. "Whatever is left of your spirit is mine, so you best surrender it to me." I did admire his spirit, but it still belonged to me. Only when he completly acceptecd it can we finish what I had begun. "No matter...how slowly." Shinji's earlier threat about the Council echoed in my mind, ruining my mood. "So..." I felt my claws extend and I glared up at the open ceiling and night stars. "I won't let anyone interfere." I said. Ichigo is mine...and no one will take him from me, on my remaining soul, I'd swear it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

So? You like? I do follow the doujinshi, since I'm staring at it while I do this, so I do my best to keep everything on the right track. Like I said, someone mentioned there's a raw sequel, and if someone can find it translated, you will get a cookie and I'll pm you some...hee hee secrets about what I plan on doing. XD So hurry~!


	7. Chapter 7

Response to reviews~!

Well, thanks to XMelaRosa and Strawberry-Ringo, I now know of a sequel to Under the Rose! I have a basic summary, but some of it I can add in later. I shall now entertain you! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Shiro

Ichigo still hadn't woken up from his sleep, and a very small part of me was concerned. Was it really this normal for a fledgling to sleep so long after a feeding? Perhaps, I'm not too sure. I can barely remember my own days as a fledgling, although it was an experience I refuse to put Ichigo through. Already, he has wormed his way into my still heart, and he refuses to leave. Which is fine to me. But still...seeing him like this irks me. "Concerned?" I turned around to see Shinji staring at me, a smile on his face.

"Shut it. This is normal."

"Yes, but you still worry. I find this...entertaining." Shinji smiled and I really wanted to punch him. "Do have any idea how much denial he may be in?"

"A shitload. But then again, weren't we all?"

"Only those of us who can remember it." Shinji said and gave me an odd stare. "I know you've forgotten your human past. Question is; why?"

"No reason save that this life is far better for me."

"Sure, and I'm a fucking fairy. I prance around in the sun all day and attempt to make things out of flowers and I wear petal dresses."

"Eww, that's just an ugly ass image." I smirked. Shinji sighed.

"Look, things can happen in the Changing. Are you sure it wasn't...traumatic in anyway?"

"This happens to vampires all the time." I repeated. "It's normal for someone who's been around for a long time too. So drop it already." He seemed to give up and glanced at me.

"You look like ya need a good feed. Go out and find something. I'll be here if he wakes up, m'kay?" The idea of leaving Ichigo alone, even for a few minutes didn't sit well in my stomach, but what choice did I honeslty have? I could already feel my fangs lengthen slightly at the mere thought of blood, and I nodded, heading back off into the small town.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

My head was spinning like someone had made it into a top. It hurt to move, hurt to even think. _What did he do to me?_ I opened my eyes and strained to keep them open at least partially.

"Well well, you're awake...again." I turned around quickly to see who it was, only to have my head bitch at me for the quick movement. I rubbed my forehead and the new person chuckled. I looked up, slowly this time, and saw him. He had blonde hair and a rather creepy smile. Something in me clicked and I pulled my blankets closer to me. Whoever this was, it wasn't Shiro. I didn't trust this person. I caught myself and almost shook my head again. what the hell was I thinking again? This isn't Shiro? ! Something's definatly wrong with my head. He seemed to notice my confusion and smiled. "Ah, you seem wary. Don't worry, Shiro trusts me...sorta." I found myself oddly relaxed by those words, but I still kept my guard up. Regardless of what he said, I still didn't trust him. He smelled...well, not like Shiro. Wait, huh?

"Who...who are you?"

"Name's Shinji Hirako. Nice to meet ya, but mind giving me your full name?"

"Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki." I replied, unsure of how to react.

"You must notice I'm another vampire, but I ain't Shiro, so you're being catious. That's cool, so no worries there. Just don't go trying ta kill me now, m'kay?" He said, holding his hands out in front of himself in a mock surrender. did he seriously think I was going to kill him? I could tell he was far from defenseless.

"I'm not stupid, you know..." I grumbled, attempting to stand up. He shoved me back down instantly and I glared at him. How dare he touch me! The only one that should be allowed is Shi- I stopped in my thoughts. Why did I suddenly feel so obssesed about him? ! This was not normal...

**_"You are mine..."_** I could clearly remember the words echoing in my head and it made me shiver.

"Something bothering ya? Ya need to feed again?"

"Feed? What do you mean by that?" He laughed at me like I was a retard.

"You're funny. you're a Fledgling Vampire, kiddo. It means you need the blood of your Sire. Right now, you need a shitload of it." Ok, _now_ he was confusing me.

"Sire?"

"Master, creator, whatever ya wanna call Shiro." He shrugged and I could feel anger boil inside me. Shiro was not my Sire! But at the thopught of him I felt a burning sensation in my throat. What was that about? "you see, you're too young to hunt just yet, and his blood is necessary to complete your Changing." did I mention that now I'm even more confused. "Oh for god's sakes! You're a newborn Vampire. You have to drink Shiro's blood to live, and who knows for how long. Capiche?"

"No not 'capiche'!" I snapped. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I told him you'd be in denial..." He sighed. He made it sound like I was a hopeless case and it made me even angrier.

"What the fuck does that mean? !" I snarled, sounding almost like an animal, but that didn't faze me too much. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Vampire's don't exsist!"

"Yet you were bitten by one, you bit _him_ and drank _his_ blood, you've almost bonded, and you're catious of me because I'm not Shiro, am I correct?" His words made me stop and replay the events of...however long...back in my head. Was he...telling the truth? Ichigo shook his head and Shinji let out an annoyed sigh. "You're gonna be a handful."

"What? Just because I refuse to believe you?"

"Because you choose to live in denial. Believe me; it isn't healthy. You are a vampire, get over it and deal." I glared at Shinji and he laughed. What was so damned funny? ! "Man does Shiro got his work cut out for him!" I continued to glare at him, but he seemed utterly unfazed. There goes my supposedly 'scary' image. "Look, kid, I dunno about you, but by now you must feel something's not right with you."

"I know something's not right with _you_." I pointed at him and, if possible, his grin grew wider.

"Spunky. Well, I promised Shiro to look after ya until he comes back, but I gotta feed something fierce. So stay put, sun's about to come up soon." Almost as soon as I blinked, he vanished. How can anyone move that fast? ! Or that silent too, for that matter? I ran my hand across my forehead as my headache, and that odd burning sensation, seemed to get worse.

_Damnit all..._

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I could feel Ichigo's hunger from the other side of town. I knew I needed to get to him before daylight came. The need for my blood was about as strong as my need for his. I'm surprised that he's been doing rather well, despite the normal passing out afterwords. Right now blood is just too much for his body, but he'll adjust. A small part of me does feel a little guilt for what I had done, but it's...microscopic. He's my mate...my Blood Mate, which is very different from a normal one.

They say you could feel your blood responding to the other's blood, and that means your souls respond to the other's as well. I knew from the moment he touched me, and I was hell bent on having him. Now that I do, I just gotta work out the...kinks in the relationship. I wiped my mouth clean of the blood from the person on the ground and began walking back. Ichigo needed me now, before he did something really stupid. "He's in utter denial by the way." I turned to see Shinji staring at me. "It's gonna take something really big to convince that retard mate of yours that he's a Fledgling."

"You insult my mate again, I will cut your still heart out and shove it in your throat." i hissed. He just chuckled and ran off. I knew he needed to feed before the sun rose, so I let him. The moment I made it into my 'house' for all puropses, Ichigo glared at me. "Hello, Ichigo."

"I want to go home. You can't keep me here against my will!" He snapped angrily, hate burning in those molten brown pools of his. I liked that fire; it suited him perfectly. But what suited him better is when his eyes grew hazy with lust; both carnal and blood related. I'm telling you, that look is amazing.

"You can't leave Ichigo. Did I not tell you this?" I walked towards him and he backed away from me catiously. He wasn't really afraid of me, and I could smell his desire for my blood, whether he realized it or not. I smiled and crooked my finger in his direction. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night...

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I glared at him as he beckoned me to come forward, but I refused. There was no way in hell that I'd go near him! "**_Come to me, my mate."_** His voice echoed in my mind, strong and calm. I found my body reacting automatically. Why? How did he have this much power over my body? ! The moment I stood in front of him, he leaned in close and sunk his fangs into my neck. I gripped his shoulders harshly as he dug them into my flesh, and I felt heat rise inside me, my throat burning like a bonfire. Why did that happen? ! And why was he doing this to me? !

"Pl...Please...I wanna go...go home..." I whimpered to him. He bit harsher and I jolted, the pain sharp but precise. And, just like last time, pleasure was ebbing it's way into my mind, making everything hazy.

**"I** **_am your home now, Ichigo..."_** He answered me and removed his fangs, licking my neck. I shivered, much to my disgust.

"F...Fuck you..." I hissed out as he looked into my eyes. Instantly, I felt dizzy and weak, and he smiled. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held my face against his neck. A very strong smell hit me and I found the burning in my throat getting worse. What was this smell? It smelled hot...spicy and...thick. God I wanted it. He pressed my face harder against his neck and the scent seemed to engulf me.

"Drink, Ichigo. You must feed." He actually spoke these words, but I blinked and felt confused, like it was mumbled and almost far away. **_"Drink."_** His voice spoke into my mind and I opened my mouth. An odd, growing sensation filled my mouth and I bit down into his neck, my teeth easily passing through the flesh. When his blood entered my mouth, half of me wanted to gag. The other, and sadly more dominant half, drank and drank, and enjoyed every sip of Shiro's blood. I felt dizzy, and very tired. I released his neck and, to my surprise and disgust, found myself licking the trickling blood and watched as the holes sealed up. How come that hadn't happened to me? "Better?" he whispered in my ear and I couldn't think or respond. I passed out instantly.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

He had passed out again. I took him back to his room and sighed, covering him up softly. I kissed his forehead, enjoying the softness of his hair and the warm smell he had. I traced my fingers down his cheek and onto the mark on his neck. A permanent reminder of who he belonged to...me. I would not allow anyone to hurt my mate. I found myself wishing the bed could hold us both as I watched him shiver, either from the Change or nightmares. Either way, I could sense his fear. I kissed his cheek and left him to get some sleep of my own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

Don't worry, Ichigo won't remain in denial for long. He can't breath under water anyways. Roflmao *cricket whistles* No one gets that? T-T Sadness, but oh well. Review please~!


	8. Chapter 8

Response to reviews~!

Ok, I'm submitting to the inevitable. I honestly can't wait to update this anymore, so I'm going to make some diologue up, but the scenes will be the same. I'm gonna try to get as much as possible right. T-T Thank you for helping me out Strawberry-Ringo and XMelaRosa and Tiana Misoro! *gives you all cookies* But I am greatful for this! Ok...shall we get on with this?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Shiro

The cresent moon shone above me as I walked passed nearly dead trees. The only trees that weren't dead were the pines. Heh, I guess that's kinda like me. I'm supposed to be dead...yet I'm not. In fact, I would say that being what I am, I've never been more alive...assuming that I could remember my life as a human. As I was walking down the road, honestly minding my own buisness and not in search of a meal, I saw him. He didn't even turn to face me for a moment. "I won't allow anyone to interfere..." I said. He finally turned and faced me with his usual calm face. Pissed me the fuck off.

"So then...seems you've recovered from your rather...nasty injuries." The man in front of me said in a casual tone, also pissing me off. "I'm surprised that you have yet to move from this location, especially with another vampire in the area." I continued to stare at him, keeping my expression blank. Inside however, I was boiling.

_Looks like they've found me already...that was quick..._

"Do you mind if I ask who it is per chance? After all...it never hurts to get to know your kind better." We stared at each other for a few moments, judging the next person's actions. This was always how it was when I came across this man...oh I knew full well what he wanted...who he was and what he did.

"Tsk." I grinned and held my hand out to my side. "Shut the fuck up already." I could feel my sword forming into my hand and I gripped it tightly. "I know the reason you're really here...so shall we continue our last session?"

"My my my. You're quick to jump to conclusion's yes?" He played off my challange with a smile and a wave. He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, can't we chat about this? We have known each other for quite sometime after all...It would be a shame not to remenise..."

"Stuff it Kisuke Urahara." I grinned. "When are you going to pull your blade out and kill me already? He moved his hand away from his head slowly. "That is why you're here, yes?"

"Ah well...buisness with you as always." He gave me a dark look, one that I was, surprisingly more comfortable with. He pulled a cane out from behind his back, his black cape whipping in an unfelt wind. Talk about creepy huh? As he moved the cane in front of him, it turned into his own sword, one that's done pleanty of damage to me, but has yet to enjoy sinking it's steel into my stilled heart; Benehime. "I do believe you are prepared." It wasn't a question. I grinned and rushed to him, swinging down.

"Always ready for a fight against a slayer!" I cried out as our blades collided.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

When I woke up again, my headache was still present. I'm not sure how many times this has happened by now. I would wake up, Shiro would be gone most of the time and I was alone to my thoughts. My throat would begin to burn and he'd be there. He'd shove my face close to him, then I would ...I don't remember often...I still don't understand it. I am not like him, I _can't_ be. These things...they weren't possible! And yet...yet...I can still hear him, whispering in my ear, in my mind, fuck he's everywhere! I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, which felt slightly filthy since I haven't bathed in...I'm not sure anymore... As I slowly got up, I couldn't help the dizzy feeling I had. "Damnit...got another headache..." I muttered. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

As I attempted to sit up, my hand got caught on something and I could feel a sharp point slice my hand. I hissed as I pulled my hand up to look at the damage. That's when two things happend to me; one, I smelled something thick, tangy...and my mouth was watering at it. Second, the cut was rapidly closing. It completly freaked me out. _Impossible..._ I found myself running towards the door of the rather nice house I was in now. We must have moved when I was unconsious. right before I touched the handle, I heard his voice.

**_"You can't escape..."_** It had me frozen. I found myself running in the opposite direction, this time ending up in a small garden in the back. His voice...his words...echoed through my mind. _**"You are mine."**_

_No..._

**_"I will never let you escape..."_** I looked at my hands. The cut was completly gone, along twith the scent. There was no doubt in my mind; it came from my own blood.

_How... how could it happen to me?_

**_"You are mine..."_** I placed one hand on my forehead.

"Why...why did this happen to me?" I asked no one in paticular. Will I ever escape? I then placed both of my palms against my face, feeling tears begin to surface, but I held them at bay. I slowly let them drop and stared at the ground blankly. No...I couldn't escape. Shiro would never allow me, and he had control. I was merely a toy, something to feed from, nothing more. I turned to see the sun begining to peak over the horizon. It felt hot on my face, almost too hot. But I couldn't look away.I stood up to stare at it's dangerous beauty. _Please...let it end here... _

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I felt Benehime pierce my side and I leapt backwards. _Shit this is not cool..._ I could feel it then; the burning sensation and something...else. I turned swiftly to see the sky turning pink. _The sun..._

"Ah, it seems our bout must end for now." Kisuke said, already turning his sword back into a cane, his gloved hands gripping the top of it tightly. "Shouldn't you be getting back? I'm sure you're new...mate, may be endangering himself." My eyes widened at his comment and he smirked. "I see I am correct."

"Hold the fu-" But before I could yell at him, he had vanished. Shit! I rushed back to the small house we were staying at. The sun was begining to peak over the horizon. I could feel a deep pain inside me. _Ichigo..._I forced my legs to carry me faster depsite the pain in my chest. The seki-seki was begining to take, and it was burning. I saw him staring directly at the sun. I rushed in; I had to save him!

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I felt Shiro run straight into me, burying my face in his shoulder and covering my head up with his cloak. I heard a hissing noise that wasn't from him...not exactly. He flinched as he covered my head with his cloak more, making sure the sun never touched me.. He fell onto his knees, dragging me with him. My entire body was covered and he held me close to his chest. I realized that I could feel it; his heartbeat. It was odd, because the night he took me for the first time, it wasn't there. His grip tightened and the next thing I know, we were moving at impossible speeds back into the house. I fell backwards and I was aware of a nasty smell. "Ha...ha..." I looked down to see Shiro breathing heavily in front of me, his eyes shadowed by his white hair. He was sweating harshly, the side of his face bleeding. He began reaching for me and I just lost it.

"Why? ! Why did you fucking do this? !" I shouted angrily. I was furious. Furious at him for ruining my life! furious at him for ruining my only escape! Furious at him for doing this! "Why do you care? ! I'm nothing to you! Why did you do this? !" I flung the cloak off of me and attempted to shout and yell again, but his hand rested gently on my forehead, petting my hair softly.

"Ichigo..." his voice was weak and filled with pain, but also relief. He stared at me for a long time. At least, it felt like a long time. His golden eyes were filled with relief. And then his hand began to slide down my face and he crumpled against my chest. As he fell, my hand landed on his back and I felt a wetness. I pulled my hand away and something inside of me screamed.

"Blood? !" I murmered. I placed my other hand on his back and held him. He was unconsious...and for some reason, I thought that he was dying. It was like a gut feeling...but it was deeper than that. "...Why?" I asked quieter this time. "Why do you torture me this way?" I buried my face in my hands, feeling him slide slightly from my lap. Now, for some reason, I wanted to hold him and not let go. He had just given his own safety...possibly his life, for me. I looked at his limp body as my fingers parted, tears now flowing down my cheeks. "Shiro...why did you do this?" I asked him, although I knew he couldn't hear me. "You make me confused...I don't know what I want anymore..." And I truly didn't. In fact, I didn't know anything anymore...everything was too complicated, too confusing...too painful.

I was officially lost...and alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

Ok, now XMelaRosa said that there will be a third Under The Rose, but until it's seen I may continue the fic without it. I made almost all of the diologue up, save for maybe bits and pieces that my friends translated for me. But all the scenes are in the actual doujinshi. XD So if any of you find a site where the 3rd part ends up, let me now ASAP ok? Review now please~!


	9. Chapter 9

Response to reviews~!

For what it's worth Strawberry-Ringo, I am not Masaki. T-T She is too awesome for me. By the way, Masaki did Under the Rose and Rosemoon, just for those that might not have known. Like I said (if I said it) there will be a third part (thanks for finding out XMelaRosa!) but I am not waiting for it. I'm continuing this. Now they are more traditional vampires, obviously. But since Shiro was capable of walking into a church and say God, you can bet that that'll come into play a bit later. May not be important, just saying. XD Ok, here we go~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ichigo

If I could have actually stopped Shiro from saving me I would have. I didn't want this life! Or could I even call it a life? Wasn't I dead? I'm not sure anymore. I lifted Shiro's arm over my shoulder and began to drag him along. I took him to the room I woke up in and placed him on the bed that was there. I sat there and stared at him. His injuries on his face weren't healing, which was a bit of a concern. The cut on my hand was gone, so shouldn't Shiro be healing? His breathing was slightly shallow too, and his side was bleeding. I slowly lifted his jacket to see if I could spot where the injury was when he screamed.

Now I've heard people scream before, but this...this was heart wrenching and frightening all in one. His eyes snapped open and he screamed, out of pain. I backed up in fear and watched him flail and scream, his hands clawing at air, then when they fell began digging into the bed. His nails were extended, making them look like claws. Even from my spot along the wall I could see his fangs. But what made me shiver were his eyes. That usual, mischeif filled gold was now placed with a red color, filled with hunger and pain. They were hazy, and I'm sure if I walked over there he wouldn't see me. I did the only thing I could; I darted through the halls, screaming for the other vampire. "Shinji! Shinji I need help!" He came almost instantly, although he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What is it Fledg-" Shiro screamed again and we both ran into the room. Shinji headed to him instantly, me a shivering mess in the doorway. I'm not sure why, but whenever I saw him like this, I was a mess inside. My legs would get weak and an almost inaudible fear crawled through me. But I wasn't sure why. I needed explanations, badly.

"Wh...what's happening?" I whispered my question. He heard me, I know he did, but still...it upsets me how much this whole scene was making me feel. Shinji looked at me and beckoned me to come forward. I stood shakily and walked over. Shiro was shivering, his forehead covered in sweat. His eyes were open and the red never left me. Could he tell I was there?

"He's been poisoned by seki seki."

"What's that?"

"Something that's quite fatal to both vampires and werewolves alike." I wasn't even going to let the word 'werewolves' bother me right now. "He must've run into a slayer and gotten into a fight. This wound here on his side is a sword wound." When he pulled back where he had torn through, the wound had turned black, and it seemed to be spreading. "He needs your blood right now." I stared at Shinji to see if he was kidding; he wasn't.

"You think I'm going to willingly let this fucker do that?"

"You will for a few reasons." Shinji hissed, making my skin crawl slightly. "For one, he'll die. Two, if he dies, you'll be quick to follow. You're too young to drink human blood just yet, so his blood is necessary for your survival. And three, when he dies, it'll be in the most excruciating pain imaginable. I've seen it happen, and their screams haunt you forever, believe me." The look in his eyes told me he was right. I turned to Shiro and shivered. If he were remotely consious, I think his eyes would be begging for help...something I didn't expect from him.

"Why should I help him? He ruined my life!" Shinji nodded as if he understood.

"Aren't you curious as to _why_ though? He has your answers, and if you want them, you'll need him alive to tell you. Oh, and another thing? He'll die very, very, very slowly, since there wasn't much. I know you're a church type; seeing someone suffer isn't your forte." He hit me head on. I sighed and was about to lean down when he grabbed me. Shiro's teeth instantly latched to my neck, and I could feel him sucking on me. But this wasn't casual, slow, and dare I say caring; this was _desperate_. He was desperate for my blood. When he released me, I felt really weak, and he had finally passed out. I covered my neck and Shinji helped me to my feet.

"Is...is it over?"

"He'll be ok now...but you'll need to feed later. Hopefully, he'll be ok enough for that." The mere thought of...well that made me want to get sick, but instead I found my mouth watering slightly. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

_What's wrong with me? ! _Shinji surprised me then by curling his fingers around my neck and slamming me into a nearby wall. "Ngh...Let go!"

"Listen here Fledgling. What you did today was beyond stupid. You must've noticed that you can't go out in the sunlight! Even a two hour old would know this!" He hissed at me. I felt like tearing this guy's head off, which isn't normal for me. Beat him up, sure, but _kill_ him? Definetly not like me.

"I'm not like you!" I shouted, but I didn't sound convincing, not even to myself.

"Ha! Ya think I'm an idiot? You're a vampire now Ichigo; deal with it." He dropped me and I rubbed my neck. It felt sore, but it didn't bruise. I'm sure Shiro would be pissed off if Shinji had bruised me. I turned to see Shiro now turned on his side. His breathing was even and soft. He was alive, and he was gonna be fine. I'm not sure if Shinji was right about him needing me to live, but when my throat suddenly began to burn I knew one thing; _I_ needed _him_. Shinji was right, and it didn't make the situation any more comfortable.

I found myself walking towards him and lifting a hand up to grab his wrist. Shinji forgotten, even if for a few moments, I could feel the blood flowing from his wrist and I knetly down and sunk my teeth into it. His blood filled my mouth, and the burning feeling went away. I had never bothered to actually notice the taste, but now, it felt off. I knew that much at least. As I backed away, his wrist healed and I heard a soft chuckle from the adjacent wall. I turned and not only saw Shinji, but a brief glimpse of my reflection; it was momentary, but my eyes had turned red. They were brown now, I had just watch them fade back, but it still freaked me out.

"Ya see? Instinctivly, you know what you had to do. Ya even took, well the safer way. Drinking from the wrist doesn't give you as much, but in threse kinds of situations, it's the better option." He then tilted his head and smirked. "Oh, ya missed a spot." I wiped it away and saw the blood dripping off of my finger. I quickly shoved it into my mouth and cleaned it off. "Alright, we both need sleep. I have a busy night and it's before we leave." I didn't bother asking what he meant; whatever questions I have now are for Shirosaki. As he walked out, he looked my way. "You should stay in here, in case he needs you again." I didn't want to, but a small part of me was literally yanking towards him. I allowed myself to slip into the covers next to him, fully clothed thank you, and before I could do anything else, I was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Sory if this one seemed short and all, but the next chapter starts with Shiro again, and I thought I'd be nice and give Ichigo a chapter to himself in a sense. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Response to reviews~!

Ha ha, now back to my insanity~! I got some great ideas from Kitsunelover300 and plan to utilize them. But for now, let's screw around... XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Shiro

Damned seki seki. I hate the shit. But what I _really_ hate right now, is my own mate. Ichigo was such a damned fool! Did he honestly think that it was safe for him? ! Of fucking course he didn't! The sight that met my eyes however when I finally had the strength to open them was enough to calm me down, if only for a few minuets. Ichigo was curled up next to me. The scowl normally on his face was gone completly, replaced with a calm look. I liked this sight...and a small part of me was pained to do what I had to. He needed to understand; this wasn't just his life anymore that he was endangering, but mine as well. I moved to sit up and he opened his eyes. They were a bit foggy with sleep, making them seem softer, warmer. I really didn't want to force this... "Ichigo..." I stared at him as he yawned.

"Shiro? You're healed up quickly..." He streatched next to me and looked at me warily. I knew he could sense my frustration. I couldn't help but try to avoid what instinct wanted me to do. What my instincts told me was this; he needed to be punished...most likely in a very violent manner. My rational mind, however, was telling me to firgure it out before I tried anything else.

"Ichigo...what were you thinking?" I asked, my voice come out a bit like a hiss. He flinched and looked away from me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my Mate." I responded. "I'm in charge of you now."

"I'm not some fucking toy you can play with you know." He hissed at me, showing defiance. The animal in me now wanted to show him who the Master is, and I let it. I snarled and grabbed him by his throat, pinning him to the floor. "L-Let go of me!" He chocked out.

**"I am your Master, your Sire. You will do as your told, _Ichigo_."** I hissed into his mind. **"You will never attempt this again. You knew full well what would happen."**

"You ruined my goddamned life!" He shouted. I couldn't help but loosen my grip slightly and he used that as a chance to get up. He glared at me. Such hatred...something that didn't match his eyes. It made them spit a fire that I hadn't quite seen, but now that I think about it...it makes him more of a challange...makes him more interesting. "You fucked up everything! You took everything from me!"

"Oh I did, did I?" I asked him quietly, but I know he heard me. I watched him visibly shiver. Good, he won't be able to resist much longer either. It's been awhile. I can practically smell it on his still changing body. "Exactly how did I do this?"

"I can't go out in the sun anymore because of you! I'm forced to...to drink blood because of you! I can't see my family because of you!" He shouted, but to me, they were empty words. He meant what he kept saying, but it wasn't anything that I haven't heard him say already. He just never said it with so many, useless words. I grinned and grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head. He struggled and I leaned in close, breathing against his ear.

**_"Ichigo..."_** I felt his body go limp and the smile on my face grew wider. He was ready for it, whether he knew it or not. **"You do not seem to realize that we are tied. I know what you are feeling..."**

"L...Let me go. I don't want this..." He managed to say, but his voice was hazy. He needed to understand. And I was going to make sure he did.

**"Your body is mine Ichigo...submit to me now..."**

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

I struggled as best as I could, but the moment he whispered my name in his mind, I lost control of my body and he grinned. I have no idea why this happens...but it does. He shows me his sharp fangs and grips my hair tightly, almost too tightly. "No, Shiro please!" He snarles and sinks his fangs into my neck. It's sharp and painful. It's never felt like this before. It burns painfully, and I feel myself struggling, trying to yank him away. I had control of myself again, but he continued to drink from me, and I felt my struggles weaken. It was when he released me from his grip and let go of my neck that I felt it; a deep pain, but nothing on a physical level. This was emotional. It was worry, fear, guilt. I'm not sure how I knew, but I knew it wasn't all me. I looked up to see Shiro's gold eyes filled with concern and he knelt down next to me. Before he touched me, I slapped his hand away and hissed at him.

"Ichigo, look I-"

"Don't! Don't fucking touch me!" I got up and ran. Much to my own surprise, he didn't follow. I ran down the halls and when I thought I was far enough away, I slid down a wall and instantly brought my hand up to my neck. Blood still trickled down it and stained my fingers. I instinctivly reached out and licked my fingers, enjoying the taste, but it wasn't as good as Shiro's bl- wait. Was I really about to think that? I curled up and began to cry out my frustration. No matter what, I was a leech; a _vampire_, as they called it. Vampires are demons, monsters that deserve to rot in Hell for eternity.

And now I'm cursed with that fate myself. What a horrible way to see things. I trusted in God, and he betrays me, not once now, but twice.

_**"There is no God..."**_ Shiro's voice echoes in my mind as I remember the first time I woke as one of them, and I now couldn't deny the possibility in his words. But I refused to truly accept it. Maybe I screwed up somewhere? I'm not sure. I curled up even tighter and was unaware of the presence in front of me until arms wrapped around me. Cols ones, but they were soft, not demanding. They felt nervous and...apologetic. Hell, can you even feel that from soneone's body language?

"Go away..."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." His voice truly did sound sorry, and that caused me to look at him. The burn mark was still on his face and it made me feel a bit guilty. "I tried to reign in my instincts back there. I know that...this situation is odd for you..."

"Odd? ! It's fucked up!" I shouted and he flinched. I pushed him away, but he refused to leave me. It pissed me off to all Heaven. Why can't he take the hint? !

"You're hurting, I can sense that..." He spoke those words out lout, but the next were in my head. **"...But can't you feel my hurt as well?"** I stared at him and looked at his eyes. I felt it all again; the worry and pain. It was all his feelings. I crumpled back to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"Leave me alone...please." I could literally feel him go, but not before he leaned down and kissed the top of my head gently. I remained there, lost in thought until I felt sleep come to claim me; and I let it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Well, I originally intended for smut, but changed my mind. There may not be some forawhile, so just chiilax and I'll hop to it soon~! For now, review peeps~!


	11. Chapter 11

Response to reviews~!

Ok, I know some people are confused as to Ichigo's changing reactions to everything, but it's supposed to be that way. He's confused about it all as well, m'kay? So love and enjoy~! Now the story really starts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Shiro

I never really left him alone. I watched as he curled in on himself, tighter and tighter, until he was a ball of nothing but black with a small patch of orange at the top. I could feel his anguish there, and to be honest, I was feeling kind of guilty myself. But still, the way his blood reacted to my own...it still made me feel that I made the right decision. I walked over to his still form and lifted him up gently. He had been sleeping, and now I watched as his borwn eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sh...Shiro?"

"Shh...you're tired still. You need some sleep. We're..." I didn't want to tell him what was going to happen. Now, if _I_ was told this, it wouldn't affect me. But he has a family, and he has friends. I've never had any of it. Ichigo gave me a curious stare as I carried him back to his room...well, _our_ room, to be honest.

"What?"

"I need the names of your friends, so that Shinji and I can erase their memories." The look on Ichigo's now much awake face was slightly painful, yet amusing.

"What? What do you mean? !" He struggled in my grip and I let him down slowly. He glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, not _all_ of their memories...just those of you." I stated. He glared at me furiously.

"Why the fuck would I let you do that? !"

"Ichigo, listen." I didn't really wanna force him to stand still and listen, so I decided not to speak with my mind. Doing that forces him, and I'd rather not try that at the moment. "You can not go home anymore. I told you this; it's too dangerous, for you and for them. We leave tomorrow, if the sun isn't out." I saw him flinch as I mentioned the sun and my burn itched like crazy. I ignored it however. C'mon, I'm not a pussy. "It's best for them."

"Them or _you_? !" He hissed, baring his fangs at me. I stumbled a bit at the thought. In reality, none of his freinds or family had seen me. So...

"For _you_ and them, Ichigo..." I told him. His eyes widened as I continued. "Do you want your family forever wondering what happened to you? Your friends wondering where you've gone, and without saying goodbye?"

"Why can't I explain it to them?" He asked me.

"That's a stupid question. For one, _you_ don't even believe what's happend to you, so why bother explaining?" I shurgged. He stood there and stared. Heh, got him on that one. "Secondly, you'll be putting both you and your family and friends in danger."

"How so?" He was calming down, although I could see distrust and uncertainty in his eyes.

"There are Slayers out there and they know we're here. Secondly, you're still too weak to be around humans; their Blood Scent would drive you mad. You won't be able to hunt on your own until maybe...four days from now." I explained. I can see he struggled to believe me. I walked over and placed one hand on his shoulder, feeling it burn in a pleasurable way. "I'm being honest with you. I know that...everything upsets you and I'm trying to be honest. So for your sake and theirs...just tell me."

"How can you fucking do this? Would you want this on your own family?" He asked. Although it's an innocent question, it still burns in my chest.

"I don't fucking_ have_ one Ichigo...I never have."

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

To say I was slightly surprised by those harsh words is an understatement; I was completly shocked. Everyone has a family at some point in their lives, right? "Pft, I never have, at least one worth remembering." Oops, I said that out loud.

"Sorry..." It's all I really can say. I mean, in all honesty, I know nothing about him. Well, other than he's a vampire and an assfuck. But the way he said it...it made me feel bad. So bad, that I gave him the names of my friends, teachers, and fellow students at the church. I know, I didn't want this...but I didn't want them forever wondering too. It was probably better this way...so for once, me and Shiro agreed on something. When he left, I slumped onto the bed and laid there. I can't imagine what it must be like...not to have a family I mean.

C'mon surely he had one at some point right? Maybe it's too long ago for him to remember...or maybe he doesn't remember period. Or was it something painful? I don't know...but a part of me wants to find out. This is also the part of me that has accepted my fate, accepted what I have become. I know I need to...but what would you do in this kind of situation? I don't know how long I remained in my spot, curled up under the sheets with nothing on but some boxars, I felt a cool body spoon against me. His skin seemed like a cool, refreashing breeze to me, although I don't know why.

"Sleep Ichigo...we leave in the morning..." He whispered to me.

"R...really..." I muttered. "But the sun-"

"It'll be cloudy. Fall and winter are the best times for our kind. So long as the sun is nowhere in sight, we can roam." He explained. I shifted a bit and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was scared. I don't want to leave...That's when he began to hum. I honestly can't tell you what it felt like. There aren't any words to describe it. It was soft and slightly slow, and I had never heard it before. Ok, I grew up near a damned church ok? I headr a lot of music, but never this song. It was...well beautiful is the only word I guess I can use. As he hummed, he stroaked my hair gently, and the touch was oddly comforting. **"Sleep, Ichigo."** He whispered into my mind soothingly. It wasn't long before my eyes closed...

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I felt Ichigo finally relax and drift off to sleep, his breathing deep and even. It was a relaxing feeling, and I wanted to join him, but a small conversation with Shinji while we were out in town bothered me slightly...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Shiro. I'll help ya with this."<em>

_"With what?" I replied hotly._

_"With the Slayer trouble. I honestly don't think you and the Fledgling will make it far away from here. He's stubborn and when it comes to his powers, weak. You asked me if I wanted to come along..."_

A question I regret asking sometimes...

_"...and I will. But I need help finding a...well a friend of mine." Shinji seemed nervous, which was odd for him. For the short time I've known him, he never gets nervous like this._

_"Well? What's the name?"_

_"Hiyori..." I glanced at him and he shifted nervously._

_"Ok. But tell why you're acting so fucking nervous. This scene is weriding me out."_

_"Well...she's a-"_

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of my small flashback when Ichigo shifted anxiously. He was still asleep, but apparantly having a nightmare. I reached out and wrapped my arms around him, reaching up slowly to stroak his hair. "Shh...it's ok Ichigo..." I whispered to him. I felt him relax a bit and I began to hum again. It was something I made up, but I draw from my experiences. I made it for him, in a sense...I truly do care for him. I mean, sure he's my mate and all, but he could be just that and nothing else.<p>

But he was more than that to me already. I enjoyed his fire, his anger. To me, he was a very interesting individual. I guess those that are similar do come together at some point. When he relaxed again, I scooted closer to him and closed my eyes as well. Things were just about to get crazy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 end<p>

Oh yes, the song Shiro hums is real, but I ain't telling it to you yet. It's kinda important, well ta me it is, and you'll just have to wait~! So Ihope this chapter helps things along for ya! So review please? O.o


	12. Chapter 12

Response to reviews~!

Well, now that they're finally leaving, shall we make it entertaining? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ichigo

I didn't want to leave Karakura Town. I had grown up here all my life. My freinds...my family...I'd be leaving them all behind. I didn't want to...but what Shiro had told me made me rethink my original plan, which was to tell my Dad what had happened. But what really solidified that fact was when I stepped outside for the first time since I...since I became a vampire.

It was around noon when we were able to finally leave. The sun had been out until then, but now there was a small amount of cloud cover. Shiro walked over to me and placed a cape over my head. "Shinji will meet us outside of town. It'd be a bit suspisious for three, cloaked figures to travel together after all."

"Is...is that why you were covered when we met?" I asked him. He nodded and glanced at the arm that had been injured briefly.

"You could see how much attention that got me. Anyways, we need to be fairly swift." As I followed him, he glanced back at me. "If it gets too painful, let me know ok? I'll do my best to help you."

Help? Help how exactly? I wondered. My thoughts trailed back to him maybe giving me his blood. That had stopped the burning in my throat before. Is that what will happen? As I walked outside, I almost fell over. So many scents hit me at once, and it burned my nose and made my head ache. But the strongest scent made my mouth water and throat burn. There was no guessing what it was. It was blood; _human_ blood. I felt Shiro grab my shoulder and I almost tore away from him, wanting to reach the source of the scent. My fangs lengthened and I glared at him angrily.

**"Calm yourself, Ichigo."** He whispered into my head, and I felt my body relax, although my fangs did not recede. **"We'll hurry, before you hurt anyone, understood?"** His voice seemed to reach me from far away, but I understood him and nodded. The walk felt like ages, and for some reason, all I could think about was either getting to the scent that was making my hunger worse, or getting the fuck away from it and try to regain some of my sanity, because no sane creature would dream of doing the things floating through my mind, right? I felt him clutch my shoulder tighter as he sped up a bit, but we were really just fast walking, so that we wouldn't attract attention. As I looked around me, I saw a familiar sight that made me stop and it helped my mind clear a bit. "Ichigo?" Shiro asked me.

"I...I wanna g...go there..." I said, my voice slightly strained a bit. I was doing my best to think about that place, rather than the smell around me. He glanced around a bit before nodding and we both walked up the hill. I was a bit stunned that he was doing this. I mean, I'm sure he knew where we were going, but why? When we reached the tomb of my mom, he stood nearby.

"You have three minuets, ok? We really need ta leave before any Slayers find us." He warned me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

_Mom...I'm sorry, but I have to leave everyone. I know you told me to protect them and...this is the only way I can now. I'm a monster...and I don't want to hurt them. So that's why I'm leaving..._ I prayed to my Mom, keeping my mind focused on what I wanted to say. It wasn't easy, but since we up higher, the scent felt farther away._ I'm so sorry mom...when I'm strong enough, I will come back though, someday, I promise._ I glanced at Shiro and my eyes narrowed. He's _the reason I'm leaving._ _I promise, somehow I'll make him pay for wrecking my life, and forcing me to leave you and everyone else. I'll never forgive him for it...never._ For some reason, a cold shiver crawled through my spine at the thought but I shoved it aside. _Goodbye Mom...please watch over everyone for me..._

"Ya done?" Shiro asked me. I slowly stood up and nodded. "Alright, we gotta get moving." He grabbed my arm and almost dragged me behind him.

"What is i-"

"They know we're moving. We have to hurry." Shiro's tone of voice made me shiver. He sounded nervous, and that was rare for him. The worse part? It made me even more worried.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I knew I shouldn't have let him do that, but the softer side of me came out. I knew the moment we left that we were being followed, and Ichigo's tensed up body hadn't helped much. But he had relaxed when I agreed, so I figured that we'd move faster when we were done. As we finally reached the edge of town, a sudden presence had me freezing. _Shit, not him..._

"Ah, wondered when we'd run into you, Shirosaki." A voice called out to me. I slowly turned to see a man with black hair and cold eyes looking at me.

"Ulquiorra..." I glared at him. I instantly moved Ichigo behind me and hissed.

"Shiro?" Ichigo shifted nervously behind me.

"Ichigo, run." I told him. I didn't need to tell him twice; he bolted the moment I finished my sentence. I closed my eyes and felt my sword form in my hand. "So...I'm assuming ya passed? You're scent is different...it makes me wanna get sick."

"Typical of you. You never cease to amaze me." The pale man said, forming his own sword and staring at me with dead green eyes. "I am here to hunt you, and the abomination you have created." I hissed at him and rushed in. The fucker was going to bleed for saying that. "A soft spot for him? He is nothing more than a slave to your will."

"Have I attempted to control him to the fullest? I think not." I snarled, swinging my sword, only to have it connect with nothing. _Damnit..._ I quikcly spun around to block his sword, his eyes indifferent. "So, ya finally gained your own sword, eh?"

"Murcielago." Ulquiorra resonded, and I could almost _feel_ the intent to kill me in it. This guy sure wasn't Kisuke, the very first time I saw him told me that. But still...very few Slayers can make me feel this nervous. I blinked and he was gone, but as I turned he was aiming for my neck. I smirked and dodged, but he was behind me again, and I felt his sword cut through the muscles of my left arm. I hissed angrily and backed away, feeling my arm swing limply at my side. "It seems you are all talk after all."

"Tsk, shut the fuck up!" I hissed at him. My arm was useless right now, But I could still fight if I had too. I closed my eyes and shifted into my animal form and growled at him before lunging and trying to get at his throat. He hels his sword out and I grabbed it between my teeth, snapping and chewing it. There wasn't much seki seki on the blade, so it just tasted bad. He gripped Murcielago tighter and flung it, sending me with it. I yelped and shifted back when I lande don my injured paw and stared at him. I was exhausting myself. With the sun out, my powers were weaker, and I haven't fed from a human or Ichigo in a while. _Damnit all..._

"Who would've thought that the famous Ogichi Shirosaki would be powerless in front of a new Slayer?" Ulquiorra asked, but there was no mocking in his voice...which made the situation even creepier.

"F-fuck you!" I snarled.

"I can't wait to sink this blade into your chest...but first, maybe I will grab that Fledgling and slit his throat in front of you..." He turned and for the first time, I saw a look of absolute hatred burn in his eyes. "Just like I had to watch my mentor die by-" He was cut off as I practically leaped at him, despite the burning of my arm and the exhaustion.

"You touch him, and I swear I will put you in the ground in a thousand fucking pieces." I hiss lowly. I felt it then; his sword entering my chest. It took me a moment before he shoved me off of him. When he yanked it out, I screamed. It hurt like a bitch, and it had been very close to my still heart. I coughed and I could feel blood on my lips. "You...fucking...bastard..." I hissed.

"What, hate being attacked from behind?"

"You have...no sense of...of honor..." I tried to ge up, but he placed his foot on my back, right where his sword had penetrated and dug his heel in. I couldn't help the hissing and screeching that came from me. In the end, I think it saved my ass.

"Honor? I am killing a monster; you require no honor." Ulquiorra said and just before he could run his sword through my heart, something ran right into him, knocking him over. I looked up to see Ichigo, panting and glaring. Ya know, if I wasn't in pain, I would've been hard as hell.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

When Shiro told me to run, I did. I ran so fucking fast, I didn't bother to look back. It wasn't really because I was scared...ok, it was mostly. But the other half was that Shiro's voice had sounded like he was going to be ok. It was the phantom pain in my arm that stopped me, followed by a sense of fear. The fear wasn't entirely for myself...but for the albino vampire God knows how far away from me. I have no idea why I was afraid...but something inside me was screaming at me to go back, to not leave Shiro alone. I glanced around, hoping to see a sign of Shinji, but he wasn't there. Sighing, I ran back, but froze at the edge of the woods that I had run into. "A soft spot for him? He is nothing more than a slave to your will." I froze as a cold voice spoke, almost as if it was right next to me, but it was much farther away.

_Guess I need to get used to that one..._ I thought to myself. I mean, c'mon; how is it Shitro can find me everytime I move somewhere? Super hearing of course. I rush across the clearing, reaching the other part of the woods.

"Have I attempted to control him to the fullest? I think not." That was Shiro's voice, angry and at the same time, I thought I felt concern coming from him. I tuned out the rest, running through the clearing and into the woods again. But when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, my legs carried me even farther. I heard snarling, but something told me that it was still Shiro. When I finally saw them, I froze. The slayer was looming over Shiro with his sword to his neck. I could smell Shiro's blood all over the place, and it made my stomach burn angrily. How dare this person do this to Shiro!

"Honor? I am killing a monster; you require no honor." That made me snap. I rushed out and slammed into the Slayer, knocking him over. Shiro looked at me with shock.

"I...Ichigo?" His voice, for the first time I've known him, actually sounded pained, and very surprised. I hissed at the Slayer and tried to help Shiro to his feet.

"I'm not doing this for _you_..." I hissed at him. He smiled, but it was pained.

"I can tell." He replied.

"So your Fledgling came back to you. I guess you are not using your powers on him after all." The Slayer saifd, flicking his sword to clear the blood on it. The sight made me snarl. Why was I acting this way? I could honestly care less if Shiro died right now.

_Because you need him..._ A small voice, probably my consious, replied. Ugh, great.

"So then, I guess I can kill you both here and now, and save the others the trouble of examining you...alive." He came at me and Shiro, but just before he struck out, I held my hand out and felt...something. It felt like a tiny tug deep inside me, and the next thing I know, metal strikes metal. When I open my eyes, not even sure when I closed them, a black katana is in my hands. Shiro smirks weakly and the Sklayer's eyes widen a fraction before backing away. "This is very...interesting." He then turns to Shiro and pulls out his own sword. "What you have done has sentenced you both, you do know this?"

"Of...coures I...I do." Shiro panted out. "I...don't...give a shit." As confused as I feel, I raise my blade again and stare at the man in front of us. He just shrugs and vanishes. Sighing, the blade dissapers and I kneel next to Shiro.

"You ok?" I asked. He looked at me with red eyes and I knew what he needed. And as much as I wanted to deny him what he needed, the nice part of me refused. I pulled the collar of my shirt away and allowed him to sink his fangs in my neck. There wasn't any pain anymore, but there was still that small amount of pleasure. When he broke away, I watched the cut on his arm heal up and almost felt sick. When he turns to see me, i know I'm pale...well, pal_er_.

"So...are _you_ ok?" Shiro grins. I pass out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 end.<p>

Ha ha to the end of this. XD So review?


	13. Chapter 13

Response to reviews~!

Heh, I liked that ending. XD Ok, now I think some bonding time is needed? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ichigo

When I came too, I was a bit surprised to see Shiro, gently humming and running a hamnd through my hair. I blinked a bit and cleared my throat. His face had been peaceful, eyes closed, but when he looked at me, he seemed nervous and he pulled away. I didn't want him to though...why is that? "Ichigo? You ok?"

"Yeah...sorry about earlier." I grumbled, sitting up and running my own hand through my hair. I realized that I had been using him as my pillow and I couldn't stop my face from heating up and my still heart from beating a bit. I'm not too sure why it reacts that way, yet it does. "So...where are we?" I looked around and noticed we were in a room with only one bed, and a few other random things.

"A safe house, in a sense. A vampire owns it, so traveling vampires can rest easy here." He told me, standing up slowly and walking towards the door. I looked him over and felt upset for some reason. He looked...unwell.

"Have you...fed from a human lately?" I asked, a lot quiter than I wanted. I really needed to just suck up and accept what I was; a vampire, plain and simple. Shiro sighed and shook his head. "Well...myabe you should." I muttered.

"Come with me." He said. I stared at him asn he turned to face me. "You must feed from one as well."

"Wh...why?"

"You're developing a bit faster than your average vampire, so by now I believe you can handle it. There's a tiny town nearby, so let's go." He stated, grabbing me by my arm and yanking me off the small couch I had been on.

"H-hey! Do I not get a say in this? !" I snapped, yanking my hand out of his grasp. He turns to look at me and I can't stop myself from snarling at him, completly unhuman. I sounded like an angry wolf or something.

"You need to feed now as well. My blood will not last you forever. And after what happened...you need to feed now." He looked me in the eyes and I was actually afraid he would use his power over me again. But instead, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know your angry, I can feel it all. But you must do this, if you wish to live long enough to kill me." I felt my heart stop, metaphorically, of course. My heart doesn't beat anymore. But if it did, it froze and refused to budge.

"Kill...you?" I whispered it, but it might as well had come out a scream for a vampire. Kill him? Did I want this? A part of me was holiwng a reminder;he ruined my life. But the other, more quiet part, was telling me that it was wrong, that he and I were...connected somehow. I blinked as he nodded.

"You hate me, I can feel that too. But until you have fully completed your turning and the bond between us completly forms, you and I need each other to live. So until then we must work together." He sounded a bit upset, but I refused to let him see that upset me. I glared at him and nodded.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I growled. I saw his eyes flash with...something, before turning and opening the door, showing off a tiny village and the moon high in the sky.

"Good, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I didn't really want to say that to him. I knew he wanted to hurt me, but _kill_ me? He's too chicken for that...or so I thought. Instead, I put the fucking idea in his head, and now he's certain that's what he wants! That's not what I want however. I want him to understand what it is that happened that day we met. But, sad to say, even I'm a bit unsure. Blood Bonding is old and unused, dangerous if your caught. Right now, however, we are in no fear of that. Shinji had already hunted, so it's our turn. "So...what do we do?"

"Instinct will take over. I'm just going to watch you, ok?" I told Ichigo. He sounded nervous, and I couldn't blame him. He was about to do something someone 'of the cloth' would never do; kill someone. It would be unavoidable, so I needed to make sure it was someone with nothing left to lose...not hard here. I led Ichigo to a tiny alleyway and instalty he began to pant. I turned to see his brown eyes red with need, his fangs long, sticking out barely under his upper lip. I grabbed his arm tightly and reached out with my mind to his. **"Can you feel it Ichigo?"**

"Mm..." He was almost completly lost in his Blood Haze, a very annoying state of mind. Even I can't remember what happens when I'm like that. It's the only way you know it happens, but supposedly there's only one true thought in your head; blood.

**"You need that. Listen to my voice. You must feed from this human, understood?"** I watched him shake his head, a bit surprised that he _did_ understand me. **"Go Ichigo."** I watched as he vanished into a small corner and there was a soft yelp before I could hear Ichigo start humming. That was quick. I walked over to see him hunched over a small human, some bum, holding one taloned hand over his mouth and the other pinning his arm down. It wasn't long before the human remained unmoving as Ichigo released him. He made quite a mess. There was blood all over his face, and some still on the human. Ichigo turned to his left and I shivered a bit as rain began to fall. He gasped and backed up frantically, and he bumped into my chest. "Ichigo?"

"Wh...what have...what have I done?" He whispered, his voice trembeling with fear.

"Ichigo, it's n-" He stiffiened and we both went quiet as someone walked in front of the alley we were in.

"Who's there? !" The person called out. I slowly slunk back into the shadows, dragging Ichigo with me. He was stiff in my arms, and from the brief look I got from his face, he appeared to be in pain. The man didn't notice the dead body next to him, and walked past us with a lantern in his hand. The lgith fell on our faces, but he was looking the other way. Ichigo's entire body felt strained, and something told me that if I let go, bad things were bound to happen. Sadly, he was starining and now fighting against me.

**"Ichigo, relax!"** I hissed into his mind, but I felt like my words wouldn't reach him. It was like shouting into a storm, having your words carried in the opposite direction by the sunk his claws into my wrists and I was forced to let go, and watch disatser unfold. He was like an animal, freed from imprisonment and hungry. He tore at the man's throat angrily, burying his face in the gaping wound as the man gurgled and his life drained away. It was...horrible. Never had I seen a Fledgeling do this...and yes, I was scared. **"Ichigo, stop!"** He didn't and continued to tear the man apart. Finally, I rushed up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, blowing softly into his ear. I felt his entire body go limp, but he was hissing.

"Let...me..." I knew what he wanted, but I held firm. "I...I want...it..."

**"Ichigo, you must relax. Focus on something, anything, other than that scent!"** I told him calmly. I turned him around and stared into his red eyes.** "Focus, Ichigo..."** I watched as his eyes slowly turned back to normal and suddenly filled with tears. "Ichigo..." He refused to move and I slowly pressed his face to my chest. "It's over...you're ok..." I sounded scared, but I didn't care. He was more important, and right now, he needed me, even if he'd never acknowledge it. I held him there, running my fingers through his hair and hummed my song to him again as the rain poured down on us, making the blood in the alley run past me like a tiny river. I held him closer as it stained my boots and the end of my cloak, but I refused to release him again.

"Sh...Shiro I-"

"Shush now. It's over..." I told him, slowly lifting him off the ground. He didn't struggle, very un-Ichigo like, and I ran back to the safehouse, which was not going to remain safe for much longer...

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Never in my life have I felt so...so filthy. Not even when Shiro took me on the church floor. No, this was worse. After I had fed from the bum, I got a good look at myself in a tiny puddle. My eyes were blood red, and my fangs and face were covered in his blood. I scooted backwards, only to bump into Shiro. "Ichigo?" His voice sounded concerned. Psh, sure he was.

"What...what have...have I done?" I was too terrified, too sick with myself, and had I known it was going to get much worse, I would've begged Shiro to take his hands and snap my neck, end my very existence.

"Ichigo, it's n-" I heard footsteps and instantly shot up. I could smell it...his blood. I wanted it. Shiro instantly wrapped his arms around me and dragged me into the shadows.

"Who's there? !" The man had called. As he passed by us, I caught a whiff of his blood, and my mind just snapped. I could feel Shiro trying to speak, but I needed, desired, craved the man's blood. I sunk my claws into Shiro's arms and launched at the man as Shiro hissed. I lunged, burying my face deep in the man's neck and tugged at the skin, ripping it apart and sinking my fangs into the muscle that showed. It tasted amazing! Never had I felt this...

**"Ichigo, stop!"** Shiro's voice echoed in my mind, loud and...frightened. I continued my assault however, until he grabbed me and yanked me away. He blew softly in my ear, and I went limp. No! I...I want it!

"Let...let me..." I hissed and tried to struggle, but he held tightly. "I...I want...it..."

**"Ichigo, you must relax. Focus on something, anything, other than that scent!"** He commanded me. I could hear the fear in his voice, and it was so out of place in his voice. I was turned arounfd and gazed into golden orbs filled with worry and fear.** "Focus Ichigo..."** Oddly enough, I focused on him. His eyes were...beautiful. I know I had never seen eyes like them, the color of the harvest moon on a crisp, cold night. As I stared into those eyes, I felt reality crash into me. "Ichigo..." His voice was soft, as if he cared for me. I tried desperatly to hold back my tears, but I was failing. He buried my face in his chest and I cried, thankful that the rain washed them away. "It's over...you're ok..." He ran a hand through my hair and hummed that soft melody that still remained a mystery to me. He cluthced me and held me closer when blood wafted into my nose again, but that desire was gone. He lfited me up slowly and I felt to weak to complain...much.

"Sh...Shiro I-"

"Shush now. It's over..." He whispered softly to me, making me feel oddly better. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. His blood scent filled my nose, but I liked this one...it refreshed me, made me feel more secure. The part of me that wanted him dead was diminishing, but I still wanted him out of my life.

But right here, right now...all those thoughts are gone. All I want right now...is for him to hold me and hum, just a little longer...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 end<p>

So ya like it? I worked overtime here! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Response to reviews~!

Well, yes the safe house line at the end was really dumb. Sorry about that! XD Lol it happens. Ok, onward~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Shiro

When I made it to the safe house, Shinji was there. He looked at me, and then at Ichigo, blood still covering his black cloak. "Ok, mind telling me what happened?"

"He was lost in a Blood Daze. I tried reaching to him, but he practically slaughtered a human. We need to leave, now." I stated, feeling Ichigo curl up closer to me. He wasn't acting like himself. It was like the sight revolted and frightened him. I can't really blame him, but he needed to let go, and let go fast. "Ichigo, ya need to get off of me. We have to run." I felt him slowly crawl out of my arms, yet he remained silent. The owner of the house, a man with long, blonde hair came out and huffed.

"I hope they do not track you down to this house. You'll ruin it for others." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Rose, didn't mean it." Shinji said.

"I should've known that idiot kid was a Fledgling..." he mumbled and Ichigo stiffined next to me. Instantly, I turned around and gripped his neck in my hand and hissed.

"Do _not_ insult Ichigo, understood?" I bared my fangs as the vampire clawed at my hand. If a warm hand didn't grip my wrist softly, I would've killed this bastard, purpose or no.

"Shiro...don't..." Ichigo's voice was really quiet, but I heard him and I let go. "Please...w-we need to leave..." I nodded and tilted my head towards the door. We walked out and rushed as fast as we could out of town.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

The rain...I've always hated it. I don't mind the cold or the snow...but I hate the rain. It reminds me of my mother...and that's something I don't need right now. I'm a bit ashamed by the way I'm acting...but I'm really scared. I don't scare easy, but what I did back there really drove the point home; I'm a vampire, a monster that sucks the life away from humans. Shiro grabbed my wrist gently as we ran, faster than most humans could see. "We need to get back to the woods! I sense Slayers!" Shinji called.

"I'll take Ichigo and go off to the left. You go right and try to meet up with us on the other side, alright?" Shiro called and shinji nodded, dissapering from my vision. "C'mon Ichigo, we need to go faster." He said it quietly, as if he were afriad I'd break. Ha, no way in hell would that happen.

"I know that..." I growled, and when I saw growled, I really did, like an animal would...It made me sick, but like I said, I accepted it now. "You don't need to hold onto me." I yanked out of his grip and we both kept running. I almost ran headlong into a slayer's sword if Shiro didn't grab me suddenly and yank me to the right. "Let go of me!"

"Stay with me Ichigo, do you understand? !" Shiro snapped angrily. "I can barely smell the Slayers in this rain as it is! I don't want to-!" Just as he was about to finish, three Slayers leapt out of nowhere and attacked from around us. Shiro brought forth his sowrd and smacked two of them away, the third coming after me. Like last time, I managed to get my sword to come out and defend myself, but I didn't have nearly as enough skill as shiro, and I only succeded in blocking.

"Ghh...damnit!" I snapped and shoved forwards on the Slayer's sword, sending him into a brick wall. Ok, then why wasn't Shiro doing that? It felt odd, like a sudden rush of strength had surged in me when I did that. I turned around just in time to block another Slayer as lightining flashed above me. The rain began falling harder now, thunder rumbling all around me and I felt...overwhealemed. After knocking the other guy down, I vaguely heard Shiro's voice.

"Head for the woods!" He shouted as loud as he could,. blocking another Slayer. I did as I was told and ran as fast as my sore legs would carry me. I ran across the cobblestone streets, and the moment I felt mud on my bare feet, I slipped and fell face first, grazing my hands as I attempted to stop my fall. I hissed as mud mixed in my scratches, but now wasn't the time to cry and whine. I got back up and kept running, and the moment I smelled damp, dead leaves, I knew I was in the forest. I kept running until I was well inside, and then I literally ran right up a tree and stayed there. I shivered and waited as lighting danced in the sky, making me think twice and climb back down, looking for a safe spot.

_Where can I..._ I found some bushed large enough to hide me in and I slid into them, just as two slayers appeared from the shadows.

"Where the hell did that Fledgling go? !" One snapped angrily, stomping his foot on the ground. They were close enough to me that I could smell their blood, and it smelled...off. I wasn't sure if it was because of the rain or something else, but it made me edgy. They walked towards me and I backed up slowly. I couldn't afford to get found...I really didn't want to find out what would happen if they caught me.

"C'mon, it probably got lost in the woods. Rain dulls the senses of everything ya know." The second one said, sounding bored and yawned. As I backed up a bit more, I stepped on a branch and I heard it snap easily, splintering in my foot. I almost let out a hiss when the two stiffined and I froze.

_Nononono..._They walked towards me and more lightning flashed. They slashed at the bushed, revealing me, but because their sight wasn't as good as mine, they couldn't see me.

"Aww...probably a squirrle or something." The first one grumbled. As they turned around, lighting flashed above us and the second one almost saw me. But as soon as it was dark, I quickly and quietly dashed away, but the pain in my foot made it hard to run fast. I found an old fallen tree and crawled underneath it.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

Ichigo ran off when I told him too. I was trying to stop the slayers from chasing him, but two got away. I was being held back by two others, so I could only hope that Ichigo made it in time and hid somewhere in the darkness. _Damnit...they knew we'd come through here!_ I thought as I managed to kill another one. I didn't want to kill them, half were rookies and their blood smelled horrid. I felt a blade at my back and froze.

"You guys bring too much trouble."

"Rose..." I hissed. Something told me this fucking asshole had something to do with this! "What are you thinking? !"

"The game's different now Shirosaki..." I hadn't even told him my name, yet he knew me. I mean, I guess it isn't that hard to guess, considering I'm the only white vampire around and all, but still!

"How the hell do ya know who I am? !"

"They're looking for you, you know...and they will not stop. And _he_ is working with them." He? He acted like I should know who 'he' was! "If they can't have you...then they'll take the Fledgling..." Ok, he was dead! I snarled and lunged at him, my sword prepared to thrust into his chest, but he blocked it. "Ah, so he's your mate, isn't he?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed, and he shoved me aside. The Slayers were gathered around us, watching silently. They knew that two vampires that were fighting was something they didn't want to interrupt. We can be quite vicious. We circled each other, much like two large cats, and I attacked first. He easily blocked, but I refused to let up, and I managed to back him into a wall.

"You're far from inexpireienced, I'll give you that." Rose said, flipping his disgustingly blonde hair back. "But I am much older-" I slammed against his sword, feeling it just barely cut my side as I shoved my white blade, Cero, into his chest.

"And ya talk to much. Pay attention in the future...oh wait." I shoved it up higher, his face contorted in pain. "There won't _be_ one for ya." i must say, i'm a bit sad that it ended so swiftly, but I had to find Ichigo. I pracitcally flung his body off of my sword and rushed off, letting it once again fade. The Slayers, to my surprise, didn't follow me. I turned into my wolf form and ran into the woods as fast as I could. I howled, in hopes Ichigo would respond, but I couldn't smell him as lightning flashed above and thunder rumbled around me. **_Ichigo!_** I thought desperatly. _**Where are ya? !**_ He couldn't use his powers yet to respond back to me, but he would be able to soon. As I ran, I ran right into a tree, hurting my sensitive nose. I turned back into my 'human' form, and began looking around more. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!" I roared over the thunder. _Damned rain!_ It dulls our senses, and wipes away all scents. I tried really hard to focus, trying to pick up his unique scent of cinnamon and chocolate. I picked it up next to me, and I saw some slashed bushes, along with small amounts of blood, and I felt anger rise in me. The scent was stale, almost invisible because of the rain, but what remained of it trailed off in another direction.

I ran off, desperate to find my mate. I'm not sure, but when we had been running together, he seemed to be...scared of the rain. I'm sure it has to do with his past, but right now, I'm only focused on finding him. I'm not sure how long I searched, but when I passed by a fallen tree, I skidded to a stop when I heard a soft whimpering and could smell his scent. I turned quickly and kneeled down. Ichigo was huddled under the tree, curled up in a tight ball, his gaze unseeing as the rain pelted his face. "Oh Ichigo..." I reached out and touched him gently, but he jerked away from me. His eyes focused a bit and he hissed.

"Leave me alone!" He snarled and swiped out at me, scratching the burn on my face that yet to heal, casuing it to open and made me hiss in pain. He froze and then reached out, touching my face. "Sh...Shiro?"

"It's me...don't worry..." I whispered, grabbing his wrist softly and pulling him to his feet. He hissed as he limped up, and I noticed that his right foot was swollen slightly. He'd need my blood, as I needed his, but for now, getting warm and dry and sleep were are only choices. "C'mon Ichigo...let's find somewhere dry." I draped an arm over my shoulder and we walked slowly to a cave I passed by. It was deep enough and far enough away from the roaring thunder and rain that he began to relax after a few moments. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I stripped us both down slowly, laying our clothes on some rocks to dry them off. I recognized the cave and smirked; I had some blankets stashed here somewhere. I looked around a bit and I found them. I had passed by here on my way to Karakura Town and had put these here, just in case of something like this. I placed one on the ground, and Ichigp slowly laid on it.

"It smells like you..." He muttered tiredly.

"Oh?"

"It smells like cherry blossoms and lillies..." He sounded so exhausted and half out of it. I slowly knelt down and checked his foot; it had splinters in it.

"Ok, I'm gonna remove these...just fair warning."

" 'M not a wimp..." He grumbled. I smiled briefly before slowly pulling them out, listening to him hiss as I did. When I was done, I did my best to clean it out with some rain water and I curled up next to him. He wanted to protest, but I stayed firm.

"We need to stay warm...don't struggle ok?" He whimpered and I sighed. "_**Sleep now, Ichigo...all will be better in the morning.**_" I whispered softly into his mind. I felt him relax and he turned to face me, yet his eyes were already closed.

"Shiro..." He whispered my name quietly before snuggling closer, whimpering slightly. I kissed the top of his head and then his lips. Once I was sure he was asleep, I closed my eyes and held onto him.

_Good night Ichigo... _I then followed him into sleep, the darkness and warmth welcoming.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 end<p>

Yes! How many people actually use Rose in their stories? O.o Well, shame he's dead, and so quickly. the action wasn't gonna be the main part of this chappie, so Shiro pwned quickly. XD So...reviews? O.o


	15. Chapter 15

Response to reviews~!

Alright...I've gotten requests for smut, so here~! Enjoy random smut. lol Oh, and warning; I have two new fic ideas boiling in my head, so be prepared~! Forgive the slow updates~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Ichigo

I wasn't cold when I finally woke up, and the sun wasn't shining either. All I could see was white; pure, undisturbed snow white.I slowly backed up a bit to see Shiro's face. He looked...calm, and sincere. It startled me, seeing him look so...so peaceful. The side of his face that was still burned now had ugly, thin lines across it and when I went to touch it, he hissed and I drew away. _Did I...did I do that?_ I felt angry at myself for two reasosn. One; I had hurt him when he was trying to help me last night. Two; I was upset for feeling anything for this monster!

And yet...he came for me. He didn't leave me alone, and he didn't force me to do anything. He took off my soaking clothes, placed me under blankets and we slept...and that was some of the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. To say I'm surprised is an understatement; if my heart was still beating, it'd be stopped short. In an act that surprised me, I leaned in close and began to lick his scars, and I felt him stir. Don't ask me why I did it...I just did.

"Ich...Ichigo?" He sounded horrible, but I passed it off as he was sleepy. There was something...not right with my body all of a sudden and I needed him...right _now_. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm hmm...fuck me." Yes, I said that...and I'm appalled at myself for saying it. Much to my surprise, shiro slowly sat up and shook his head.

"No Ichigo. I'm not going to when you need to re-"

"I've rested enough." I pinned him down, straddling his naked hips and grinding ourselves together. He was turned on, just as I was, but he was still refusing me... "This _is_ what you want, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" He seemed confused, but I didn't miss the lust in his eyes, which added to my sudden frustration.

"Isn't that all I am to you? Some trophy, some prize? A slave to your desires...right?" I sounded so...I'm not sure. But the hurt look on Shiro's face almost had me wishing to take back my words.

"Of course not. You're my Mate."

"Then _fuck me_." I hissed it, and I knew he wasn't going to fight back anymore. He latched his lips onto mine fiercely and I parted, letting him enter my mouth. I felt his hands grip my arms as he slowly moved us around to where I was underneath him, but never once did our mouths break apart. I saw it then, when our eyes met; his eyes were blood red, but they seemed...off. It wasn't natural. I leaned up and bit into his neck, feeling my fatigue and dull pain in my foot fade as his blood swam into my mouth and filled me up, fueling my need for him. When I released him I kissed him again, and I swirled my red tongue across his long, pearly fangs. I could hear him moan and his eyes opened, showing me that odd, dull red they were now. I wrapped my legs around his waist, daring him to do it dry. "Do it." I hissed at him and the lust in his eyes was very much evident. but instead, he held his fingers next to my blood stained lips and smirked.

"Suck then, if you're so eager." I whispered. I gladly did so too, which both sickens and shocks me. I nipped playfully, drawing blood and sucking to get more of his unique flavor. He quickly removed them and shoved them into me. It's odd to say that the brutal act turned me on; was I such a masochist before I met him? He trailed his lips to my neck and I prepared for him to bite...but he didn't. I heard him growl low in his throat and I turned to see him struggling ewith something.

"Shiro?" He opened his eyes and quickly backed up, and shoved himself inside me. I have no idea what's going on, but he immediatly hit that spot; the one that makes you see stars and senseless. Just as he was about to do it again, I heard someone yell.

"Eww, get a room!" Shiro turned and snarled angrily, and i did the same, upset to be interrupted. It was Shinji, and he was laughing. Well...he stopped the moment Shiro hissed. Shiro retreated from me and walked a few steps before swaing on his feet and collapsing. something tugged at my chest and I crawled over to see him. He was breathing heavily, and he was unconsious.

"What...what happened?" It felt like my mind was coming out of a thick haze, and seeing the small marks on shiro's neck close up made me double check my own, but it wasn't bleeding or anything. Yet when my fingers trailed over it, I felt a sharp pang of...pain. But it felt funny, like it wasn't really there at all. Like it wasn't my pain...but Shiro's. Shinji walked over and checked Shiro's pulse...or at least, it looked like that.

"He'll be ok...just exhausted. He must've changed lasty night while searching for ya."

"Ch-changed?" Speaking of, I noticed my clothes were dry and I rushed over, put them on and sighed. I was sick and tired from wearing the same shit, but I couldn't complain.

"Yeah, vampires change into different animals, animals represented in their blood and souls. He's a wolf, so I'd reckon you are too." I know I gave him a confused look, but he didn't dare to elaborate. "He needs to feed, as should you. Try it by yourself tonight, ok?" As much as I wanted to say no, fully remembering last time, my throat felt dry and I knew he was right. I left the cave, and with the moon above me, I began hunting.

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

To say I was in pain was an understatement. I was in _agony_. Then again, maybe it's because I secretly got stabbed by seki seki agaion and refused to tell Ichigo. then when we started maing out, only to have Shinji interrupt and I blacked out...sucks to be me. "Damnit, don't touch me there!" I hissed at Shinji, who was in the process of playing doctor.

"It's your fault, ya know. You need to feed from him _sometime_." I stared at him and he smirked. "I did my studying to, ya know. This bond's a two-way deal man. You're an idiot."

"Thanks for the boot of confidence, asshole." I flinched again when he put a cold cloth on my cheek. The scars Ichigo had given me burned like hell I'll tell ya! "I don't want ta spook him."

"You're afraid ta _hurt_ him, huh? Well, he's pissed enough at you, so why worry?" I couldn't answer. Truth is, I wanted Ichigo to at least like me. The option of breaking the bond I had created...let's say it didn't appeal to me in the slightest. "I slapped his hand when he attempted to touch my face again and I hissed.

"I'm going out for a bit. Meet you back here in a few, ok? Then we'll keep looking for your friend."

"Ya know where she is?"

"I have a hunch." With that, I transformed into a wolf and left the cave. As a wolf, i could easily feed off of animal blood, so I didn't have to worry about rushing into the village again. No doubt it's swimming with Slayers right about now. I could smell a deer not too far off and believe me when I say that the shit isn't too bad, especially when your hungry. I hid quietly in the shadows when I saw it; it was a doe. Now, on normal circumstances, I wouldn't have hesitated, until I saw the fawn rush up to her. _This one's a mother..._ I shook my head and walked away. No way in hell am I heartless like that, regardless of what Ichigo believes. I found another one, this one a buck, and managed to take it down before it could attack me with its antlers. No fucking way am I gonna suffer anymore damage, either.

After filling my belly up, I walked out a bit further and stared up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly above me, full and sad looking. It was large and full, and very nice looking. My instincts kicked in and I howled...who knew it'd attract a werewolf? Sadly, it did, and the next thing I'm aware of is something slamming into me. Aww shit...

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Feeding alone this time...wasn't too bad. I still don't like it, but I can't deny it anymore, so I just went out and found some camper and drank from them. Sorry, but that's what I am now. A monster...right? I didn't _feel_ much different. But then again, who knows now? there are times I...I dunno, change. I heard a soft howl in the distance and instantly recognized it as Shiro. Was he a wolf right now? I decided to ignore him until the howl was cut off by a nasty snarling noise and instantly I found myself running to see what had happened. Shiro was pinned under a wolf, but it wasn't...natural. It's back legs were longer than a normal wolfs, and it's front paws looked more like hands. It had blonde hair and really nasty sharp teeth, it's eyes black and irisis brown. Instantly, I felt my blade form and I ran to help him. As much as I hate him, I don't want him dead...not anymore.

"Leave him alone!" I hissed and swung my sword, but the large wolf caught it and lifted me off the ground with it. Damnit! The wolf, a girl now judging by the slim build, threw me into a tree and I saw the fury in Shiro's eyes. He snarled violently, crawled out from under the distracted wolf and leapt onto her back, attempting to sink his overly sized canines into her when Shinji screamed.

"Shiro! It's her!" He instantly let go and turned back, panting and looking all the worlfd exhausted.

"You...sure?" He breathed out. Shinji nodded and walked towards the wolf, a smile on his face as she looked at him."

"Shin...Shinji?" It was an odd, growling voice that kinda sounded like sliding wood against sandpaper.

"Yo, what's up Hiyori?" He smirked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 end<p>

And~ on that note, I leave ya~! Ha ha no full smut 4 u peoples~! *gets shot* Lol I promise, some good stuff soon~! sorry this is kinda short...review? O.o


	16. Chapter 16

Response to reviews~!

Well, with one new update outta the way, suppose I'll do this next. XD Shall we, my peeps? O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Shiro

Ok...now Shinji had told me about his friend being a werewolf and all, but still, she scared the shit outta me! "Shin...ji..." The werewolf growled, still pinning me down, mind you.

"Will you get off of him Hiyori? He ain't a big old toy for ya to play with." Shinji sighed and she lifted her huge paws off of me, finally allowing air into my lungs. Ichigo rushed over and, although he refused to voice any hint of worry, it was evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine Ichigo...thanks." I told him and smiled, brushing off my shoulders and sighing.

"Tsk, who said I was asking that?" Ichigo huffed.

"You're eyes express what you feel quite a bit." I shrugged. He blushed a bit and tyurned away. Shinji was now being beat by a girl shorter than him with two blonde ponytails in her hair.

"Ouch! Will you stop that? !" Shinji snapped.

"Nuh uh! You make me search all over this god forsaken rock just to find you! I'm kicking your ass right now ya hear me? !" I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them and was a bit surprised to hear Ichigo chuckle as well.

"Well...is she who we were looking for?" Ichigo asked me.

"Yeah...and the Vampire Council is gonna be after us for this too..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Oh great. Judging by Shiro's tone, that was very, very, _very_ bad. I mean, she's a werewolf, right? Don't we, uh, I dunno,_ fight_ them? Shiro seemed to get my frame of mind and he sighed. "Yeah, we usually _do_ fight them...but Shinji brought up an interesting point and I think it's smart."

"Oh, and what, praytell, is that?" I grumbled. Before I could blink, a sandal hit my head and I turned into glaring eyes.

"Hey Baldy! Why can't you introduce yourself to a lady for god's sakes huh? !" She snapped angrily at me as I rubbed the back of my head. Lady? Is she serious?

"Baldy? ! Where the fuck did you come up with that name? ! I ain't bald!"

"Your face is bald! That's why!" God, she was annoying as fuck. "Now tell me who ya are!

"Ichigo Kurosaki; now quit calling me Baldy!" I snapped back and watched as Shiro chuckled. She then turned and smacked him in the same fashion, and I'll be damned if I didn't laugh back.

"And what's _your_ problem? ! You're just as guilty!" she snapped.

"Ogichi Shirosaki; I'm Ichigo's Sire." He said it like it was some political title, which, for all of my vast knowledge of vampires, it could very well be. She stopped and looked at me, and then at him. He seemed to stiffen a bit under her gaze.

"Then why haven't you been feeding from him? You need to or-" She was quickly cut off as something snapped from behind us. I turned to see two other, monstrous shapes charging towards us.

_Shit, not good!_

"Damnit they followed me!"

"What followed you?" Shinji asked.

"More wolves. C'mon, let's boogie!" Boogie? Is she like, from another time or something? Who the hell says that? ! "Hurry yer ass up Baldy!"

"My name is Ichigo!" I snapped angrily as we raced away from the clearing. To my surprise, Shiro was behind me, looking out of breath. Something wasn't right with him, and it felt like...I dunno. Like an itching in my entire being, like something inside of _me_ wanted _him_ to do something. Odd, right? And what had Hiyori-

"Oi, this way quick!" Shinji called form ahead of us and we raced across what looked like some old, rotting bridge.

_Great.._. "There's no way in hell I'm crossing this!"

"Ichigo, we're lighter than most humans. It'll be fine." Shiro spoke from behind me, sounding completly out of breath. now that I think on it, I wasn't exhausted from all the running in the least.

"Why do you sound so worn out? Getting old?" I teased. Shiro scoffed and shook his head.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." He said, though I was surprised he didn't come with some smart comeback.

_What is with you lately Shiro?_

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

I urged Ichigo to go first, yet the look he was giving me made me wonder what was on his mind. I could easily pry, however, I want him to trust me. I mean, deep down I feel something for him..more than just the want for his body. That's what it was, at first. I wanted his body. It reacted to my blood, spurred it to life again. I needed that drugging feeling. But now...things were different. I watched as Ichigo crossed the old bridge slowly. "You can run, ya know. We're a lot lighter than most humans." Ichigo gave me a glance that seemed to say 'I know that asshole'. Ha, how cute. He then sprinted across the bridge and, it was funny, his face I mean.

Pure, utter shock.

"Uhh...you can do the same you know..." He called out. How can I explain to him that I'm actually _weaker_ than he is? I allow him to feed from me, keeps him strong. Yet...I can no longer bring myself to do the same. I want, no not just want,_ need_ to do it. But after seeing him look like that...like I'm a monster...I just can't do it. Heh, well I know i'm a monster, but not a completly heartless one. Fuck me. I was about halfway across when I hear a loud snapping noise. I had ten seconds to see the wolves had broken the ropes and three seconds to attempt to grab on the bridge as it fell. Not easy, by the way.

"Oh, fuck!" I shouted as the bridge collided with the other side of the cliff. I could hear the other ropse slowly snapping, unable to support my weight. Light or not, we still weigh more than paper. I started climbing up the rotting boards, but as I grabbed for the last one, t broke and the last rope snapped. I freefell for about two seconds before I felt a warm hand grab mine. I looked up to see Ichigo grabbing my hand.

"Hold on to me, ok? We're gonna pull you up!" He shouted, his voice echoing around me. As he lifted me out, I turned the other way as howling reached my ears. For good measure, I flicked them off. Ha ha fuck you all. As I was yanked up, I collided with Ichigo's warm chest and I could feel his heartbeat thundering slowly.

"Tsk...thanks sweetie." I chuckled as he blushed and shoved me away.

"Wow Shiro, such a lover." Shinji said and smirked. Ichigo, if possible, grew redder.

"Uhh...so what now?" Ichigo asked, attempting to change the subject. I looked back at the wolves, and then at our little rag tag group and sighed.

"Now, we rest. Tomorrow, we start running."

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 end<p>

Did everyone know there will be a part 3 ta Under The Rose? If anyone finds it, let me knows and i'll try ta sneak it in! So sorry for uber late update! T-T


	17. Chapter 17

Response to reviews~!

Ok, the only reason this is getting such a quick update...a friend found part 3 of Under the Rose~! Ok, for her safety I won't say her name and all, cause hs ehad to give them to me directly. But everything that happens, (save for anything with Shinji and Hiyori) happens in part 3. Also, once again the diologue will be made up since I can't read Japanese...T-T Also, the 'end' of it will be used much later, most likely at the end of this fic. So no, the entirety of part 3 will not be here. So...do hope you enjoy~! XD Oh, i'll let u know when the doujinshii starts mmkay? I have to add to it for it to work cause it takes place directly after part 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Ichigo

Making it deeper into the forest, I noticed quickly how Shiro was lagging behind. _What's wrong with him?_ In almost a second after that thought floated into my mind, he collapsed onto the ground. Surprisng myself, I rushed over to him. "Hey, you ok?"

"Just...just tired that's all..." He breathed out. I shook my head. There was something really wrong here...but what? Shinji and Hiyori attempted to approach us and I felt myself move protectivly above him, hissing at them.

_No...they can't touch him..._ I thought angrily. My instincts...they've really changed...like I have. I just let it flow for now...unsure of what else to do I guess. Right now, my mind and body were yelling at me that something wasn't right with Shiro, and the bite mark on my neck pulsed slightly painfully.

"Ichigo..it's just us, ok? Look, we need to get inside; it's about to rain again." Shinji spoke slowly. Memories of what had happened previously and of Shiro finding me made my heart lurch in both regret in fear. Rain is officially on my shit list.

"Ok..." I watched Shinji walk over and he slowly lifted Shiro onto his back. The albino clung onto his shirt and I watched as they walked ahead of us. Hiyori stepped up next to me and sighed.

"He's a piece of work, that Shirosaki." She murmered.

"Agreed." I growled. But, it didn't have much anger backing it up now, more like annoyance and worry...was I worried?

"Oh? Are we talking about the same thing?" She smirked and I just rolled my eyes. "You don't understand the bond you share do you?"

"I know that I have to feed from him every once in awhile...or I'll die right? Also, if he dies, I would too eventually."

"Yes, but it's a two-edged sword. He has to do the exact same thing. And from the way he looks, he hasn't done it for awhile." She explained. My eyes widened most likely in obvious shock. I hadn't known that...does that mean he's dying? Thunder boomed from overhead and we raced to catch up with Shinji.

"Shinji!" Shinji raced back to us, now holding Shiro in his arms. There was a distant, awkward presence that had me tensing up. _I've felt that before...but what is it?_

"Ichigo, take Shirosaki!" Shinji walked up and virtually dropped Shiro in my arms. I wasn't as strong as they were yet, so he felt heavy in my arms...but lighter than he should be, if that makes sense at all. "There's something in the distance...I think it's an old mansion. You go that way, while we distract the Slayers."

_Slayers? ! No...way..._ That was what the presence was. Rain began to pelt my hair as the other two looked around anxiously. "But the rain.."

"We'll be ok! go, now!" I didn't have to be told twice; I ran as fast as I could, deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>I could see it after running for a few minuets. It still looked well kept, yet I didn't sense any life from inside. A good spot to hide...I thought. I rushed to the door, now holding Shiro at an awkward angle. Running through the woods almost blind because of the rain had made me almost drop him a few times. Now he had an arm slung over my shoulder, as I virtually carried his dead weight to the front door. I jiggled the knob a bit until it gave and opened the door.<p>

(A/N: part three starts here ok? Also note it isn't raining in the doujinshii. Also, the flashback deal doesn't happen here, but since idk what's being said...just go with it! XD)Slowly, I dragged our wet forms inside and leaned against the wall. I slid down and he was now in my lap, lying still...he passed out. So many things had been going on and now, in the quiet of this old mansion, everything came back.

Our first meeting...him taking me on the cold, church floor...turning me and forcing me to leave...and now him forcing himself to starve...it doesn't add up or make sense! He had been controlling...demanding...and now he's acting as if he cares for me! Like he actually gives a damn about how I feel! I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes.

_Why? Why was he doing this? Was he bipolar or something? What _am_ I to him? What does he want from me?_ All of these questions were in my mind like a raging storm...mocking the one outside. His behavior recently was what confused me now. He was being quiet, gentle, yet keeping his distance. Was he afraid of me? No...that couldn't really be it, is it? I felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks. What was I to do? My own feleings too...I didn't understand them.

When he had almost fallen into the ravine...I had been so scared for him. I hate him right? Why did I truly care? Even if I died too, it would leave two less monsters in the world now, right? ! Yet...I haven't completly changed. Instinct rules me now moreso than it did as a human... And he...he isn't completly a monster. He hasn't fed from me and he's suffering because of that. Am I the cause of this suffering? I'm lost...Shiro...please be ok...

I felt him stir and slowly get on his hands and knees. He placed on hand on the ground next to me, the other reached out and touched my cheek.

"Don't cry..." He whispered quietly, his voice hoarse. He wiped at my tears gently, slowly, his cool skin refreshing against my own. My heart beat slowly...somehting thast only occurs when he's close...when he's touching me. "You shouldn't ever cry...your beautiful when you smile." At this, my eyes widened as I stared at him, panting harshly as if he was short of breath. He...thought I was beautiful? He'd never said that to me before...it made me feel weird inside. I grabbed his hand and slowly removed it from my face.

"Just...tell me what you want from me..." I asked him, unable to yell. I tried so hard not cry again... He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently. It sent tingles across my skin.

"I don't want anything anymore...except for you to be you..." He spoke quietly...calmly...as if he wanted to say this for so long and had practiced. I just stared at him as he slowly moved away from my embraced hand. He slowly stood up and wrapped a drapery from behind me slowly around my shoulders. "I can't break you...I don't want that anymore...I just can't bring myself to hurt you...scare you..."

"Sc..scare me?" I watched as the burn mark semeed to start bleeding, his blood spalshing softly on the floor. I couldn't handke this gentelness from him! It was driving me insane... "What do you mean you don't want that? ! Just...just what is it you want? ! I can't handle this from you!"

"My my, how touching!" I froze as a voice spoke from behind Shiro. "Well well...you're Fledgling there is quite cute, isn't he? The man walked out, showing bright blonde hair, kinda a sandy color andwaved one f his gloved hands at Shiro. "Miss me Shirosaki?"

* * *

><p>Shiro<p>

Of all the rotten luck, he had to show up. I turned halfway and glared at him. I felt Ichigo stand up and back away, falling with a 'plop' on the bed behind us. Ichigo was shivering...no doubt afraid. Kisuke Urahara had a pretty intimidating apperence. "So...this is your Bonded Mate, yes?"

"Who...who are you?" Ichigo whispered from behind me.

"My, he never introduced me?" Kisuke asked, looking surprised. Of course I fucking didn't; I'm not going to let him harm Ichigo. "Well little Fledgling...I'm Kisuke Urahara. Me and Ogichi Shirosaki here...we've been aquantinces for a long time now..." Pft, more like predator and prey for a long time now...

"You...you're a Slayer though..." Ichigo whispered, obviously still in shock.

"Ah yes, that I am. I've been hunting him for the longest time...yet he's never had a Mate around before." He commented. "I wonder how much he's taught you so far. From what I've heard, you've done mostly everything on instinct, copying him...am I right." I watched as he slowly slid his hand in his jacket and I took up a protective stance.

_What is he planning..._

"Allow me to explain something. Seki seki makes a nice poison on the blade...but in it's solid form..." I watched as he flung a small stick of it...aiming it at Ichigo. "...It burns through your dead flesh easily." I caught it just before it made contact with Ichigo's head, instead colliding painfully with my palm. It burned a hole through my hand and I hissed at the pain. I was too weak to fight him off... What could I really do? Ichigo stared at my hand from under the drapery with wide, fear filled brown eyes.

"Wow, even in this weakend state, you're fast." Kisuke commented.

"I can take a thousand of those if you've got more, you bastard..." I stated calmly. It was odd, how calm I felt. I held my injured hand close to my chest.

"Wh-what are you doing? !" Ichigo grabbed my injured hand from my grip. "Why are you doing this? ! Please tell me...Shiro..."

"...Why am I doing this?" Why? Isn't it obvious? _I love you..._ I thought, but I was too weak to tell him with my mind. I _do_ love him. I wanted his body at first...but being with him, near him, holding him...I've fallen in love with all of him. Being with him these few days...I've found someone I wanted to be with...In this long exsitence I've lived, I've finally found someone. But he wants me dead...away from the bond I've forced him into. _So be it..._ I reached out and slowly touched his cheek, his hand sliding from my wrist. He was staring up at me, fear and confusion evident in his warm, chocolate eyes. I stare at him, thinking about my next words carefully.

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

He stared at me for a moment before shoving my face against his shoulder in an awkward hug. "When you get the chance...run away. After he's gone, come back and feed from me, ok? I don't know if I'll be alive or not...but it won't matter." I felt myself shiver at the idea of him dead. Why? ! Why were these emotions pauging me so suddenly? ! I...I hate him...he ruined my life! So...so why? ! Why do I want him to live? ! Why do I want him to run _with_ me? ! He seemed to notice my confuasion as he slowly lifted the drapery around me again as he stood. "When you finish drinking from the, the bond will be complete and it'll shatter. You'll still be a vampire...but you'll be free of me." He explained.

The bond? He means the one that ties me to him...and him to me. Does he want it to break too? I glanced at Kisuke Urahara in the entrance and felt Shiro move away from me and stand up straight, his golden eyes serious, unafraid. How can he be so...resolved? Is he willing to fight this man to get away? When he's too weak to...It hit me then, like a splash of cold water.

_He wouldn't make it...he was willing to die for me..._

"Bring it on, Slayer." I heard him say, grinning his cocky grin and his nails extending to form claws. "I can take you on any day."

"...Shiro..." I buried my head against the sheets of the old bed, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see him die...I couldn't. I felt his cool hand against my cheek again and I slowly opened my eyes, blurry from tears I had refused to allow to fall until now, blurring my eyesight.

"Why are you crying now?" He asked me quietly. Then his lips connected with mine. They were soft...petal soft and cool, like an early apring morning. Is this the first time I've ever felt like that when he kissed me? I then felt it all...his emotions.

Hatred towards this slayer...fear for my life, not his own...love. Love for me, the person who's wanted him dead for so long. Now...now I don't. I want him to live...please...please don't do this... "I love you Ichigo...now run." everything after he said those words went in slow motion. He ran straight ahead towards the Slayer. I watched his blade rise, I felt myself screaming...but I couldn't hear myself.(A/N: sum of this is in the doujinshii, but no words are seen and it's part of the end...so for now, I'm stopping the doujin. XD) I watched the sword slide through Shiro's chest like a hot knife through butter, making him stop, claws mere inches away from the Slayer's throat.

"Tsk, such a useless ending for you." He commented, the first sound to reach my ears. He slowly pulled his sowrd out and Shiro fell onto his knees. I could hear his labored breathing from my spot on the bed...I could see blood staining his white coat from his back. I could feel his heartbeat...so slow and struggling. "Oh well, this is goodbye then." He raised his sword for another swing. I felt my legs move of their own accord and I ran in front of the blade. I felt it's tip against my back as I held Shiro close to my chest.

"No! Please...please don't!" I shouted. "Don't die on me Shiro...please..." I could feel him struggling to breath...this was my fault.

_"Yes, but it's a two-edged sword. He has to do the exact same thing. And from the way he looks, he hasn't done it for awhile."_ Hiyori's words echoed in my mind like a foreboding omen. He hadn't fed off of me, and now...now this nightmare. No, I can't let him die here!

"Get out of my way Fledgling." The man said behind me. I refused to move, instead turned around to glare at him with my eyes filled with tears.

"No! If you kill him, then kill me too!" I shouted. I felt Shiro tense in my hold. Guess he wasn't expecting me to say that...well neither was I. I can't escape from my feleings anymore. Somwhere along the road these past few days...I think I fell in love with him. But I'd been so blinded by the want for revenge and hate that I hadn't noticed it...or noticed that he truly _did_ love me. The sincerity in his words...it struck me deep down inside, reverberating off of my still heart, making it beat like crazy.

_"I love you Ichigo...now run."_ No, I won't run anymore...I _can't_ run. "I won't let you kill him...I can't let you." I stood up, feeling my sword form in my hands. A carbon copy of his own. For some reason, it took the slayer by surprise.

"It's the same?" I glared at him, holding my sword in front of me. In reality, I've never fought with a sword before. But that didn't matter; I'll protect _Shiro_ for a change. "Hmm...how funny." I watched as Kisuke's sword dissapeared and change into a cane. "Four days."

"Huh?"

"You have four days to leave this area. If you are still here when I return, I will not hesitate to kill either one of you." He explained, walking out the door. "It isn't fun to kill an already half-dead vampire or a Fledgling who can't even fight with a sword."

How did he know that? I watched as he left and instantly turned to Shiro, dropping my sword onto the ground. "Shiro...Shiro can you hear me?" His eyes seemed to be rolling around, as if all of his senses were going haywire. "Look at me." I touched his cheek softly and he focusesd on me.

"Ic...Ichigo..." His voice...god it sounded so far away. It caused fresh tears to fall and I pulled his face to my throat.

"Please...please drink." I whispered, threading my fingers through his snow white hair. I felt him push against me weakly. "Please...I'm not afraid anymore...please do it." He groaned and sunk his fangs into my neck. It was an odd feeling for a few reasons. One, I hadn't felt it in awhile, two because as he bit down on my flesh, there wasn't any pain, just a tingle of pleasure, and three...it felt like he was pouring all of his emotion into it, so that I could better understand him. "Shiro...I'm so sorry..." I closed my eyes as my vision blurred. I was so tired...all the adrenelin gone and all of the running from these few days finally caught up with me. "I...I love you too..." With that out and off my chest, I felt my word slip away...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 end<p>

Woot~! How'd I do? God that was long, but necessary~! Over 3,000 words my peeps~! So..reviews would so rule! Also, I will slip the end of the doujinshii at the end of this fic, which may happen in...well I dunno. I planned on it being long...lol. XD So...review!


End file.
